An English Bow and an American Gun
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: Arthur lives in the woods with his wolf friends and when he comes across Alfred going to visit his brother his life changes and he won't be alone anymore.
1. First Meeting

The feeling of the string tensing under my fingers as I pull lets me know that I'm ready to fire. The bow, made out of wood and by myself, loaded with an arrow, readies as I take a stance. I release the strong string and watch the arrow zip through the trees and land on my targets. "Bulls eye." I whisper to myself.

I slowly walk over to the target that was set a couple of yards away and see that my final arrow indeed made the bulls' eye. I take my wooden handmade weapons and pull them out of the stack of hay that was abandoned and now used as a target. "I keep getting better every day." I say to no one in particular.

Once I had all my arrows I went to my camp where I live alone. Hours later it became dark and I stared into the flames of the fire before me. _Look at this pathetic boy._ I turn my head afraid that someone found my camp, but saw no one near my boarders. _I bet he won't live very long, being alone and all._ I heard some laughs and turned again. "You're wrong!" I shout to the nothingness.

_Look how weak he is,_ the voices continue,_ he's so small and has no muscles. I wonder if he'll be killed by the wolves._ "The wolves, actually, are my friends." I state.

They didn't hear me of course. I waited for them to continue insulting me, but then I heard the voices change into scared screams. _H-he's killed,_ one shouts, _take the bow and arrows away before he comes after us! Run away from the monster!_ I flinch at the word "monster" and soon realized that these were memories from when I was young, ridiculed, and isolated.

"Git," I say to myself, "You shouldn't even remember those things."

_Arthur!_ I turn to the sound of my name and pale as I had recognized the voice. "Mum?" _Arthur, honey, please stay away from the village, stat away. I don't want them to see you when you snap._

She kept begging me and I covered my ears. "Shut up!" I shouted.

Her voice ceased, but turned into a scream. I didn't take my hands away; I kept them on my ears, trying to avoid the noise. While in this state, I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "Another memory," I choke out, "but why did it have to be her?"

I close my eyes and see the memory I heard, my mother dying at the hands of a mad man and me cowering in the corner, too afraid to help her. I bite my lip and think of how much of a horrible son I was. "Mum, I'm so sorry."

I fell onto my bed, made out of fallen leaves and a thin blanket, and soon went into a deep sleep.

Morning came and I had been woken up by my friends, the wolves. The leader, who had come to like me more than the pack, and whom I have named Striker, nudged his wet nose into my face. I weakly try to push him away, but he licks my hand and I groan. "Ugh, why do you have to wake me up so early?" I open my eyes and see him smiling, I bet he was laughing. "You of all the wolves know that I'm grouchy when I'm forced wake up." He snorts and gives me a look. _You're always grouchy,_ would've been his statement.

I sigh and try to sit up. "You don't need to say anything and I still understand you." I see a smile on his snout. "Yes, yes, I know, now please, let me get up." He moved his paw, which was on my chest, and went to the other wolves. _They're more like my alarm, _I think chuckling to myself.

"All right so what are we going to do today?" I ask as I got out of my little tent. They look at me waiting for me to answer my own question. "Well, I guess we can take money from the rich and give to the poor again." They all start to bark and jump. _They really do like doing good deeds, _I shake my head even though I'm smiling,_ they act like dogs instead of wolves._

I grab my bow and arrows and start to walk. "Let's go boys." I say extending my arm out and gesturing the word "come." They soon were right on my heals. We walked for what seemed like hours, but I didn't complain when we got to the road. Once we did, I pulled my hood up to conceal my face and readied my bow. Minutes had passed and Strikers ears twitched, which meant he heard horses coming. I pull my arrow up a bit and came around the tree when the horse had whined.

The wolves were surrounding the horse and it went up, making its rider fall; it was about to dash, but soon stopped when the wolves calmed it down. The boys don't really harm horses and they seem to say that, to the horses they encounter, after the riders fall off. "What the hell?" I hear the rider say.

I notice that the accent wasn't British, but American, and made a scowl appear on my face. "Give me all the money you have." I say putting the arrow up and aiming at him.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Dude, don't shoot, I'm only going to visit my family. I give them the money I earn since they're poor. Pleases let me through."

"Is that so?" I looked at him up and down. He was in the clothing of a noble person, and I instantly scoffed at his little lie. I looked back up to see the blonde's eyes that were the same color as the sky. "Really, now, you should make up better lies when you're in the noble attire."

He blinked and paled when I was about to shot him, only his hat, I'm not the kind to hurt those who are helpless…except for a specific Frenchman. "Dude, I'm telling you the truth!" He shouted. "My _family_ is poor, but _I'm_ almost loaded. I mean I am under the hand of the king in this region. Please let me go, if I don't my brother will start to worry about me, and he needs the money that I have."

I look at the boy, trying not to believe him. "Why is your family not being taken care of by the king?"

"He does care much for Canadian's." He stated relaxing a bit before tensing again by my sudden movements.

I came over to him and kneeled by him, bow still armed and ready. "And you're not a Canadian?" He shook his head and I sighed. "Are you telling me the absolute truth?" He nodded vigorously. I tried to suppress a laugh at his face and get up to check the sack he had. I felt how heavy it was and noted it. "All right," I say turning back to the blonde who was now on his feet, "when you come back through here you'll see me. Stop and talk with me." With that I called the dogs over and we disguised ourselves back into the forest.

Of course I just went behind a tree to watch him. "Weird, guy," the American said, "but for him to try and give to the poor, I can respect that." He paused for a few minutes. "Damn it Mattie's going to get even more worried when I tell him what happened; I guess I'll have to lie to him again." I heard him get on his horse and ride off.

Again? Why would he lie to his family? I kept thinking up questions in my head and sat down, waiting for him to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah my mom and i were talking about robin hood and i had a sudden interest in doing a story where Arthur lives in the woods, his bow being one of his friends, and, since he befriends animals, have some wolves as his friends.<strong>

**I bet you know who the American is and the said Canadian are, it's a dead give away. I hope you like it and if you want the second chapter, which is already types up, give me some reviews and i'll put it up. I'll probably put it up tomorrow anyway, but still i'd like to here what you think.**

**Well it's after 11 right now and i'm tired so goodnight, or morning or whatever the time is where you're readings these from. Thanks for reading by the way :)**


	2. American Visitor

Hours had passed since our encounter and I was still waiting for him. I sort of started thinking that he possibly stayed overnight just to keep his family feeling better, but for some reason I didn't believe that.

Striker had stayed by my side to keep me warm and the others went back to my camp. We were waiting together and I bet he could tell I was becoming impatient. "Damn that bloody brat," I say out loud, "he's going to get a lot of lecturing when I see him." The dog snorts. "What? It's rude to make someone wait, especially when it's dark and cold out." I saw his eyes roll and he lays his head on his paws. "Don't roll your eyes at me, you know it's true. I don't make you guys wait for me, do I? I'm too much of a gentleman to make people wait." He snorts again. "Okay, except that Francis basturd; I just don't like him."

I had come across the French basturd while he and another blonde man were walking to town. He happened to see me and instantly came over to make conversation; of course, being the gentleman I am, I had kindly (kicked) asked him to (go fuck himself) leave me alone. There was just this perverted air around him that I didn't want to be near. My point was proven when he had…groped me on the arse, I had punched him for doing that. I felt bad for the other man who was forced to be around the bloody git, but he seemed to be fond of him, weird man.

I was suddenly knocked out of my thoughts when someone nudged me. I thought it was Striker, but soon saw the blonde. "Hey," he said smiling a bright, annoying smile, "I came like you asked."

I stood up and brushed myself off. "So you did."

I went to his sack and felt the weight. "If you're checking to see if I did keep to the truth then it'd be better for you to meet a witness."

I gave him a scowl and he shrugged. "I'm not going into to town."

He looked puzzled. "Why not?"

I looked at my shoes. "I-I just don't want to."

He looked at me, I bet he wanted to know more, but he didn't say anything about it. "So," he started, "since it's so late out can I stay with you?"

"Absolutely not." I say walking to the tree I was laying on earlier to grab my stuff.

"Why? It's rude to ask to talk to someone then tell them they can't stay at their house."

"I don't have a house." I stated. He looked confused. "I live in a tent, always have." I shrugged and started to walk, hoping that he wouldn't follow. I was wrong.

"Why's that?" He asked walking next to me. I saw that his horse and my dog were walking behind us and sigh.

"Why should I even share stuff with a bloody wanker like you?" I sort of snapped at him.

"Because I'm curious and since you were rude to me earlier in the day, I think you should give me something."

He was serious but I just scowled. "I've never shared an ounce of my life to anyone and I'm not going to start now."

He pouted. "But you sort of did when you told me that you lived in a tent."

I scowled even more. "Just go away you prat!"

"No." He said and I groaned.

"Striker!" The dog started to growl and the blonde tensed, but held his ground.

"He won't do anything," he stated, "I saw how the wolves didn't attack my horse even thought they could've brought her down easily." He looked at the wolf and smiled; Striker stopped growling and started to pant like an original dog. "Please just let me stay for one night and I won't bother you again."

With that as a deal I instantly accepted. "Just for one night! And you better not bother me again." He got all happy and patted the wolf's head.

We got to my camp and he whistled. "Wow," he said, "it's just you?"

I nod. "Always has been and I like it that way." That was an obvious lie but I ignored it.

His face suddenly slumped into a frown. "At least you have the wolves' right?"

"They don't stay in the camp that long." And right on cue Striker had left. "They always leave when they know I'm going to be fine. That and they leave at the same time every day, sometime before dark."

"But it's dark out right now."

"Yes well the boys couldn't leave without their leader who was right next to me as I was waiting for you." I was starting to get annoyed with him, but kept myself in check."

He blinked. "How long were you waiting for me?" I looked at him and blushed instantly as I turned my head. "When I saw you sitting near the tree, it looked like you were cold."

"I wasn't cold," it would be embarrassing if he knew I was waiting all day for him, "I didn't wait long." I was thankful for the wolves' to be gone because Striker would've snorted right then. "I had gotten there a couple of minutes before you."

"Liar." I looked up at him and was about to protest. "I know that you were there longer." I was confused, how… "You don't know it but I went on a walk through the woods with my brother and his…friend," I noticed his pause before he said the word "friend", I wonder who this friend was, "We happened to take a walk near you, well near enough for me to see you at a distance." I blushed again. "I also had gotten some information on you."

"What?" I was a bit surprised by that statement.

"Well, I-I was curious to who I had met on the road," he was blushing a bit, "I asked around and found out that my brother and his friend knew you. I asked and they told me that your name was Arthur something-or-other-"

"Kirkland. My name's Arthur Kirkland." I said getting irritated.

He smiled. "You just told me something else about you." I blushed and looked away. "Anyway," he continued, "they had said you were an outlaw, but they don't believe that and neither do I, and that you've isolated yourself from the town-"

I scoff. "I've isolated myself?" He was a bit taken aback. "Oh I'm sorry, please, do go on." I waved my hand, but he didn't speak. "I bet you're wondering why I said that." He gave a slight nod. "Well, first off, the town's people were the ones who isolated me. I was only a little boy and they threw me out; they were afraid I would kill them like I did the others." I was getting really mad up until I confessed my crime.

"Y-you've killed before?" He was stuttering more out of shock than out of fear. "Why?" I shut my lips and bit my tongue. I just shared the most awful thing to share, and he's with the king no less, am I trying to have myself imprisoned? He waited for me to answer then decided to change the subject. "I'm Alfred. Alfred Jones." I didn't say anything and he sighed. "I'm of the Kings guard; they only want me because of my inhumane strength, and I would leave but my family needs the money."

"You say your family, but it's just your brother isn't it?" He looks at me and nods with a small smile on his face. "Can you tell me about him? And his friend, too?" I was really interested in who this boy was related to, and to think how lucky they are to have such a good brother. My brothers though…

He smiles even more. "My brother is named Matthew, he looks like me but he has this little strand of hair that curls out in a strange way."

"Sort of how you have a thick piece of hair that's always sticking up?" I ask eyeing his one strand of hair.

"Yeah well his is longer, but anyway, he's shy and always has a bear with him. It's funny to see him talk with it like it's really alive. Then his friend…" he stops for a second and scowls a bit, "his friend is a French pervert who doesn't know when to stop groping people's arses."

I chuckled a bit but then realized he said French. "Are talking about Francis?"

His eyes went wide. "Yeah I am but how…"

He stopped when he noticed that I was fuming with anger. "That basturd," I say, "he's your brother's friend; how I pity him to be with him all the time."

"Well," I ceased giving off the aura of killing and looked at him, "he may be a pervert and all, but he makes my brother happy and that's all I want."

I softened up a bit and nodded. "Matt's lucky to have a brother like you."

I didn't mean to say it out loud but he just sat straighter. "He is, isn't he?" I scowled, but then stopped when he asked me a question. "What about your family?"

I gazed into the fire and tried not to look at him. Suddenly I yawned (which it was a fake yawn). "Man I'm tired. I guess I'll get to bed then." I get into my tent and fall onto my bed with a small grunt. I had convinced myself that he would let me sleep but then I heard him come in the tent and lay down next to me. "What are you doing, you bloody git?"

"Well I didn't want to sleep out there and I thought you wouldn't mind." I was blushing while he explained himself.

Even though I was really uncomfortable, I had found some way to fall asleep. Though, the next morning I woke up to something I didn't want to wake up to.

It was nice and warm in my bed and I'm not use to that. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw clothes. I tried to move but couldn't, his arms were around me. I looked up and regretted even moving; his face was so close to mine. I could feel my face heat up as I blushed. I had tried to remain calm but couldn't when he had moved; now I could feel his breath cascade over my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter in, i think i like this one more than the first, but that's because they're cuddling :)<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter and i'm sorry for those of you who don't.**

**I'd like to see if any of you who read this likes it or not, so please give this a review. Also if you have any idea's for where i could take this pleas send some to me; i'm not that much of a good writer but i'll try to do my best and write for this story.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Sudden Request

I started wiggling my fingers and felt they were near his groin. I instantly stopped and decided to move my feet around, wrong move. Every move I made had gotten me closer to his face and I was starting to get annoyed. _He said his name was Alfred, right? Such a typical American name. Damn him. If I hadn't told him to come back this wouldn't have happened._

I continued ranting inside my mind when I heard Striker come in. He came over to me, sniffed my head and turned around to leave. "Where the bloody hell are you going?" He turned his head and I saw his smirk. I started to blush. "You get over here and wake his bloody arse up." He snorted and walked out of the tent. "No biscuits for you then." I heard him snort again then he barked some orders to the others. I listened to their paws and soon figured out they were leaving. "Bloody wolves."

Even though I had been yelling, the stupid git didn't even budge. I groaned and started to wriggle my entire body this time; again, my face just got closer to his. Our foreheads were now touching and so were our noses. I gave another groan and decided to give him a head butt. Once I did, I felt how thick and hard his head was. "Damn!" I said, not trying to be quiet. "That bloody hurt."

He finally moved, but to my displeasure, he made us kiss. I was blushing horribly and struggling to get out of his hold. He opened his eyes slowly and then, when he saw my face so up close and realized our lips were touching, they went wide. He released me and scooted away. "I'm so sorry, dude!"

I punched him in the gut and got out of my tent. "You're never going to be welcome in my camp, ever!" I instantly remembered the deal. "I want you to leave, now, and never bother me again!"

He came out. "I said I was sorry. Damn, some punch you have." I glared at him. "You know it's rude to push your guests out the door."

"I don't care; it was part of the deal. Now please get your horse and leave." Before he could move I heard some talking and laughter. He was going to argue with me some more, but I told him to be quiet. I grabbed my bow and an arrow and leaned against a tree. The talking was coming closer and when it got closer to the tree I came around. "Why are you here?"

My arrow was pointing at two blondes and I instantly remembered who they were. "Ah~, so this is where Arthur lives."

"Damn it." I held my arrow up to Francis and the other boy got worried. "Get out of here frog or else this here arrow will go through that ugly face of yours."

"You insult me." He got all dramatic and placed his hand on his heart and tried to tear up.

"Mattie?" I looked and saw that the American was standing next to me now. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too, brother." I looked at the boy standing next to Francis and saw that he looked exactly like Al, except for the longer hair and the reluctant strand that's acting like a lone wolf. "Francis and I were just taking a stroll through the woods. We went farther than we usually walk, so we ended up here."

"Just what I need; more unwanted guests." I mumbled. I looked at Francis and glared at him. He just smiled. I rolled my eyes and went back to my camp.

They followed me and I got annoyed, but I didn't want to be rude in front of Alfred's brother even thought that I sort of was before. "So Arthur," I took a seat on the ground and looked up at Matthew, "why do you live out here all alone?"

I sighed and started up fire so I could stare at the flames. I wasn't going to answer, but decided that I better tell them the truth. "I was told to leave the village." Alfred had made a pout since I answered his brother easily, but then got concerned. The three sat down and I sighed again. "Alfred, remember when I told you that I killed before?" He nodded. "Well, I killed some people in the village when I was young. What I got in return was a regretful group of brothers and a murdered mother. After that I decided to live on my own in the forest and to never go back to the village unless I'm handing out bags of money to the ones who need it."

I was still staring into the fire when I finished. Francis was all quiet, which I was thankful for, Alfred was trying not to vent his anger, and Matthew was saddened. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I looked at him and saw that he was crying. "You asked why I don't live in the village and I answered it with the truth."

"How old were you when this all happened?" I turned to Alfred and was shocked to see how angered he was.

"Around four years-old." He got even more furious. "Why are you getting angry?"

"Because no one should be treated like that at such a young age." I blinked. He was actually mad for me. No one really got mad for me, except Striker, but he's a wolf.

"I agree with you, but you seem to have forgotten that I had killed men out of anger. It makes more sense to be isolated if you killed, so you shouldn't trouble yourself with my story." He got angrier.

"I don't care if you killed before. Just by a simple act you were thrown out of town and isolated. Instead of that, you could have repaid the families back. When you got older you could have gotten a job and paid them until they were happy enough."

I laughed. "Thanks, but that never happened and I bet I never will."

"Why not?"

"Because they don't want a monster like me to reside in the village." I went back to staring at the fire and regretted calling myself a monster. I hated that word and yet I said it.

He was silent and looked at me with confused eyes. "Monster?"

I cringed at the word. I seem to be hearing it or saying it a lot. "Why would you call yourself a monster, Arthur?" Matthew was now getting into the conversation again.

This is just what I need. Instead of answering I stood up and whistled for the boys. They appeared and I grabbed my bow and arrows. "Where you going?"

I looked at Alfred. "Away. Don't expect me to come back too soon." With that, I left.

I was about a mile away now and I slowed down a bit. We came to the road where I usually get money from the rich and sat next to a tree. "Shit." I punched the ground and Striker came over. "What is it with me confessing my dark secrets?" He laid down next to me and sighed. I started to pet his head. "Am I growing too soft?" He chuckled and I scowled. "It's not funny." I sat there then remembered. "What was the deal with leaving me like that?"

He chuckled again and this time I pulled his hair, not too hard, but he got it. "It's not a laughing matter. Since you left without helping me, he happened to move and when he did he…" I stopped before I could say anything embarrassing. Striker licked me and I chuckled. "Hey stop licking me." Licking for a dog is like kissing and… "You knew that would happen, didn't you?" He got up and, after having one more laugh, ran to the pack. I got up and chased him. "You bloody wolf, wait until I get you. You're going to get it."

I started to laugh and he was barking. Honestly we're more like a master and his dog instead of a wolf and an archer. I was close to catching him when he ran through something and I ran into it. "I thought that was you." I looked up and saw Alfred. "Arthur," before he could continue I backed away and started running the other way, "wait!" I heard him as he chased me. I ran back to the tree and into the road. I instantly regretted that action.

A carriage came into my view. The horses were surprised at my sudden appearance and started to buck up. If it wasn't for Alfred, I would've been stomped on by some hooves. "You should be more careful."

"And you need to leave me alone." I was going to leave, but he gripped my arm.

"Arthur," his voice was serious now and I turned to look at him, "stop running away and pushing me out of your life. I want to help you."

"With what?" I was getting aggravated, but tried to calm myself down.

"With getting you back to an original life." I blinked. My life wasn't original? I thought plenty of people went through this at least once in their life (sarcasm here, I know that not a lot of people go through this). "I want you to start living in the village that Mattie lives in. You can live with Mattie until you find your own house and have enough money to get one."

"And what would my job be?" He stopped to think.

"You could become one of the King's archers." I laughed at the sudden thought.

"Like he'd want me to join. Even if I did then it'd be better if I found a place somewhere closer to the castle."

He smiled at my statement. "Then you can live with me." My mouth dropped.

"Do you even remember what happened this morning?" He blushed. "Wouldn't be weird to suddenly have a _man, _that you _accidentally kissed,_ move into your house."

"Relax," he said still blushing, "you can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch I have."

"I have a feeling that that won't work." I sighed. I wonder how much money I would get in the first couple of weeks, if we get any that is. "I guess."

"You guess what?" He really is a blonde idiot, isn't he?

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to try and live as the King's archer." He smiled and let go of my arm to pat my back.

"You'll like it. I may not be an archer, but I know that the archers have a lot of competitions and earn around four or five pounds a day."

"What are the competitions like?"

His eyebrow arched up and he smiled even more. "It's like a tournament to see who the best archer is and whoever wins gets around fifteen to twenty pounds I believe."

Fifteen to twenty pounds? That's enough to buy two pigs and some knickknacks. "That sounds interesting." I hide my sudden excitement and surprise by a smile. "Now that that I think about it," I looked at him, "what weapon do you use?"

"Me?" He laughed. "I use a gun." A gun. What a typical American. "I'm the King's best shooter; I never miss the bulls' eye at target practice, but sometimes I just act silly and hit a different area of the cutout." He chuckles to himself.

"I never thought I'd be dragged around by a gunman."

"And I never thought I'd convince a stubborn archer to come with me to the King." I hit him on the arm and tuned around. "Where are you going?"

"To get my stuff." I didn't say any more and he instantly got what I meant. _What the bloody hell am I doing?_ I sighed and thought of my mum._ At least I'm not going back to that village; the castle may be worse, but if I don't like it I'll just come back to the forest._ I grabbed up the things I needed and we started heading to the road; this will be my first time going to the main village where the castle is and I hope it's not too horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not that good, but at least i finally got a third chapter in for this story. I was literally stuck on how to continue, but then i just started typing and this came out. I love it when that happens :)<strong>

**I hope you like where i'm taking this. Right now as i type i'm having ideas fly through my mind on how to continue this story ;) So expect another chapter to appear. I don't know when it'll come but be prepared for it.**

**I hope you liked it and that you don't mind the little scene in the beginning. I thought it was funny so i put it in. I also hope you don't mind having my friend Canada appear in the story. France sort of like stalks Britain so it wouldn't be a story with England if France wasn't mentioned at least once, and since France is here i couldn't help, but bring Canada in. Canada is just to cute to forget, but every one else seems to easily do that :( This is when i hug Canada and say 'Don't worry. I'm a Canadian and there would be nothing that could make me forget you.**

**Oh look at me i'm blabbing while typing :)**

**I hope you review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Reunion

It took some days to get to the main village. We stopped in a couple of other villages on the way and everyone knew him; even the inn keepers knew him. I tried not to get annoyed, but it bothered me on how he got a lot of attention from everyone. It was like he the bloody freaking god that must be kept entertained. I'm getting too annoyed now. I knew this was a bad idea.

Even though he got a lot of attention from those in the village, he was always by my side and talking to me. That made me even more irritated; it made me feel like I was an outcast that he was trying to welcome in, but that's exactly what I am. He would also try to get me into conversations with the others, but it never really worked out so I just wondered over into a corner.

The inn keeper saw this and slowly came over to me. He was a tall man and it seemed that he slept most of the time, but he did his fair share of talking even if it was slurred. "Hello." I looked at him from the corner of my eye and just nodded. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing." I looked back at the glass I had in my hand. I knew he didn't believe me but he didn't pry.

He took a seat next to me and looked back at Alfred who was talking with another bunch of people. "He's a sweet boy." I chuckled and he thought that I was agreeing with him. "He's easily liked by everyone; he has his points, but we all still like him." He then looked at me. "He saved my friend from being hurt and he also saved the town when we were attacked by crazed men. That's another reason why people like him."

I looked back at him. "So he's special to everyone because he saved the town?"

"Yes, but it's not just that." He looked back at Alfred then at me and smiled. "My name's Heracles by the way."

I smiled back weakly. "I'm Arthur."

"Nice to be acquainted with you, Arthur." I chuckled and nodded. "So how did you two meet?"

With that, a conversation had taken place and we didn't really stop talking, until Alfred dragged me to our room. It had two beds, which I'm glad for, and they were comfortable. This place felt more at home than the others, and I think it's because I made a friend. Heracles was a great man and I'd like to stay friends with him.

The next morning we took off and I waved to Heracles who was standing with his friend, Kiku, another man who I happened to like and befriend. He's Japanese, but we easily became friends with our similar interests. "I hope you liked that town."

I looked at Alfred and nodded. "I did. This one was a bit nicer, and I actually made some friends."

He smiled. "That's good. Just to tell you, the next village is the main village, so it'll be less of a hassle to you if you want to visit your friends."

I smiled back. "That's great."

We arrived at the village a couple of hours later and we instantly went to his house. It was in the part of town where the rich knights live and I hated the feeling I got from it, but once we were in his house, the feeling disappeared; it was replaced with a peaceful feeling. "Make yourself at home."

It was an average home from the looks of it; no sign of anything rich and expensive, except some books. He went into the living room and started up a fire in the fire place and I looked around some more. His kitchen and dining room were on the left and the living room to the right. A hall went down further and I guessed the doors were for the bathroom and his bedroom. "You have a nice place."

"Thanks." He straightened and looked at me. "I hope you don't mind waiting to see the King tomorrow."

I shook my head. "I don't mind." I sat down on his couch and instantly felt how soft and comfortable it was. I laid my head down and closed my eyes to record the feeling and, without my knowing, I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes waiting to see Alfred's annoying, smile, but found myself in my old room. I sat up and looked around. Everything was there; my toys, my books, my mother's picture, everything. I got up and went to the door; when I was about to clasp my hand around the knob I heard a crash. "Stop it!"

I froze. That voice. I turned the knob and flung the door open rushing out to see my mom being chocked. "Mum!" The man chocking her turned his head at the sound of my voice and I saw his violet eyes; those eyes were filled with such evil and I was too scared to move.

"Arthur! Get out of here!" With the man being distracted by me he loosened his grip and mum was able to speak. "Leave the town and never come back. Don't go back to any town. No one should be able to get a hold of you. Run!"

I couldn't move. I was paralyzed to the wooden floor. The man chuckled and instantly snapped my mother's neck. My eyes went wide and once I realized what just happened I fell to the floor screaming. "This little weakling had the archer's curse?" The man chuckled at disbelief. "How pathetic." He took a swing at me and I blacked out.

My eyes opened again and I sat up. I looked around again and didn't remember my surroundings. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I jumped off the couch waking the hand. "Whoa, easy there Iggy, it's just me."

I looked at the blonde and remembered. "Alfred…"

"Yup," he placed his hand on me again and looked into my eyes, "Are you okay?"

I swiped my forehead and felt the sweat. I was a bit shocked, but nodded. "I'm fine," then I glared at him, "and what's with you calling me 'Iggy'?" He shrugged. "Call me by my name, not by some bloody nickname."

He laughed and went to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I made dinner."

I didn't realize I was hungry until I looked at the table filled with food. My mouth watered, but I composed myself and sat in one of the chairs. "Thanks."

"No prob." He shrugged again and we started eating. His food was delicious. So many different spices on one dish and it tasted delightful. "Is it good?"

I looked at him and gulped down the food that was already in my mouth. "It's fine." He smiled and continued eating. I looked at the food and remembered the awful memory I relived again. _It's been a while since I had that memory come about._ I pondered it some more. _Usually I remember it when he's around._ I shrugged to myself and finished off the food.

The next morning I woke up in Alfred's bed and yawned. The bed was really soft and once I hit it I passed out. I rolled over and felt something. I looked up and saw Alfred. I blinked then yelled. "GIT!"

He fell off the bed and looked up and around. "What, what?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from me?"

He looked back up at me and blushed. He looked around the room and saw where he was. "Dude, I'm sorry," he looked at me again, "I must've slept walked or something. I didn't mean to sleep with you, honest."

I was going to yell again, but stopped when we heard a knock. "Sir Alfred? Are you all right?"

I panicked and he got up to open the door. "What the hell, Antonio? How do you keep getting into me house?"

I looked and saw a tanned man grinning. "I'm just that good."

"Yeah, well, you need to stop doing that or people will think you're trying to steal." He scratched his head and sighed. "What do you want so early in the morning?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I scoffed and the man leaned in. "Ah I see what was going on." He smiled and I blushed.

"It's not like that, Antonio. He's a friend and he's staying with me for a while." He was blushing, but he kept from making himself an idiot.

"Uh-huh." He smiled and walked over to me, bowing. "I'm Antonio Carriedo, a swordsman for the King."

I blushed and nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"Kirkland?" He straightens and shudders at my last name. I cock my head to the side confused as to why he was showing fear and worry. "You don't happen to be related to…?" He looked at me again and shook his head. "Never mind." He goes over to Alfred. "The King heard you were back and he wants to see you."

"Already? Man, I guess this is just our luck." Antonio raised an eyebrow. "Artie here is an archer and he has come to join the Kings archers." The tanned man shivered and looked at me again.

"Is that so?" He looks at Alfred and pats his shoulder, smiling. "Well, I need to get going. I'll see you soon, Sir Alfred."

"Quit it. I hate being called that." Antonio chuckled and left, waving at both of us.

Once we got situated and got dressed, we went to the castle and met the King. Alfred knelt down on one knee and held his hand over his heart. "Good morning your highness." I looked between them and knelt down as well.

"Good morning, Alfred. You both may stand." We stood and I saw him looking at me. "Who is this?"

"His name is Arthur Kirkland, my lord. He's an archer and wishes to join your fleet." I blinked at the way Alfred was speaking. The wish thing was bull but he spoke like he was someone else; not the blonde that fools around.

"Kirkland?" He put his hand to his chin and thought a bit. What is it with people and my last name? "How good is he?"

"I don't know, but he told me he's been doing archer since he was young." I looked at Alfred and then back at the King.

He was pondering his thoughts a bit and smiled a grin that made me shiver. "Is that so? Well then he can join, but only if the captain of the Archers lets him."

Alfred tensed up a bit but sighed. "Thank you, my lord." He bowed.

"Now," Alfred stood up straight and looked at the King, "I wanted to talk to you. Sepher, take Arthur to the archery where the others are practicing."

A young man came and bowed, then took me out of the room. I looked back into the room as the doors were closing and saw Alfred smiling at me. I blushed then looked away. "This way please."

I followed Sepher into this one area where a couple of men were doing target practice and watched a couple of them as he went to talk with another man. The man came over to me and patted my back. "So I hear you're a new recruit." I turn and nod. He smiles. "Then let's test you on target practice." He guided me over to one free spot and all the men stopped to look at me. He gave me a big barrel of arrows and a long bow. "Go ahead and shoot."

I looked and saw there were six targets and looked back at him. "Is it all right if I try something first?"

He blinked then smiled. "Of course you can." I nodded and pulled an arrow out, latched it to the string and shot it into the first target. They soon realized that I wanted to spell something once an A was made on the first targets. I started to concentrate on the arrows, and soon after an hour or so, I spelt out a name. "Alfred? Why'd did you spell Sir Alfred's name out."

I was confused until I checked twice at the spelling and saw that I truly did spell his name. "Shit."

I jumped over the stand I was behind to retrieve the arrows and instantly heard his voice. "Arthur?" I blushed and ran to the targets, pulling out every arrow on the targets. I was about to start on the D when I heard him again. "Hey, Chance," he pauses and I knew he looked at me. "what's he doing?"

"Retrieving arrows." The guy said bluntly. The voice was of the man who gave me permission to do what I wanted and instantly blushed again. Was he going to tell him?

"I can see that." He paused again. "It looks like something was spelled, who did it?"

"Arthur."

"Seriously?" He was a bit shocked. "What did he spell."

I was done retrieving the arrows and started to walk over to the stand. "Well, he spelt-" before he could say anymore, I dropped the pile back into the barrel, which made a lot of noise, and stood straight.

"I got all the arrows back. Thanks for letting me use them." I was about to leave, but Alfred grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to the stand.

"Aw, don't leave just yet. I wanted to see how skilled you are, so I came over. Can you at least shoot a few more?"

He was begging and I blushed. "What the bloody hell?" I mumbled. I looked at his face again and saw the damn puppy dog face. "All right."

He brightened up and gave me the bow and an arrow. I latched the arrow and once I had focused a bit, I shot the arrow into the bullseye. I grabbed a few more and shot them into the bullseye as well. There was a big smile on his face when I turned around and I smiled, too. "I could do better."

I looked at the man who had spoken and saw him come closer. Alfred tensed up a bit and his smile disappeared. Everyone had moved and shifted on their feet, feeling uncomfortable. "Is that so?"

I crossed my arms and the red headed man smiled. He picked up four arrows and latched them, and, just as soon as he latched them to his bow, released them. My mouth had dropped; all three had gone into a bullseye. "Does that answer your question?" He bit onto the cigarette that he was smoking and smiled. I looked at him again and scowled, but soon regretted it. He grabbed me by the collar and pulled me to his face. The cigarette was almost touching my lips and I started to freak. "You haven't changed, Arthur." I blinked and looked up into his eyes. "You'll never surpass me, even if you have that damn curse on you."

I grabbed onto his hands and wiggled a bit. "Let me go, Alec." He laughed and dropped me.

"So you remember me. I thought you forced yourself to forget us."

"It's kind of hard to forget a bloody jerk like you." He glared at me and I smiled.

"You've gotten a bit braver to talk to me like that." I stood my ground, waiting for him to hit me like he usually did back then, but he didn't. He scuffled up my hair with a big grin on his face. "I'm glad to see that you've grown out of that coward state of yours."

I blinked and swatted his hand away. "What the hell?" He gave me a bear hug and squeezed me to the point where I thought he would break my back. "Alec…can't…breath." He chuckled and let me down.

"You know him, Arthur?" I looked at Alfred and saw that most of the men were shocked.

"Of course I do. He's my brother." Alfred blinked and looked at Alec. _I wonder why everyone is so shocked. I know it's a first for them to know about us being brothers, but it feels as if something else is wrong. I wonder what?_ Alfred then glared at Alec and I started to feel the tension in the air build up. _What's going on?_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm getting in to the spirit of writing. I haven't types so many pages in a while.<strong>

**So yeah, i add Spain, Greece, Japan, and Scotland into the story. I wasn't really planning on doing so but it just happened and anyway i felt like having those few come into the story. I don't know if i'll add anyone else, but be prepared if i do.**

**I had come up with ideas and couldn't go to sleep until i wrote them down, but it turns out i didn't really need to write them down; i didn't even look at the notes when i was typing this up.**

**I hope you like it, i know Scotland was a bit rough at first, but he's a bit soft. I've read a couple of things about Scotland and England and saw that Scotland actually cares for England, but doesn't show it all at once. I'm sort of going to have it where he does show it a little, but will still act a bit cold. All in all Scotland will be there for England when needed.**

**Thanks for reading :) R&R please!**


	5. Past Information

The tension between the two kept getting thicker and I kept getting confused. "Um..." I didn't really know what to say, but the silent air was making me uneasy. "What's wrong?"

They completely ignored me. "Alister," Alfred started, "I didn't know you had another brother."

My brother shrugged. "He wasn't really a topic of interest." He then glared at the blonde. "How do you even know him, you gunslinger?"

"I met him on the way to see my brother." He was glaring right back at him. Honesty, the way they act, it's like they're having a battle with one another.

"Let me guess," Alec said folding his arms, "he sprung out of the trees while holding an arrow to your face." Alfred blinked and was about to ask how he knew when Alec broke into laughter. "I bet you pissed your pants out of fear of getting struck with an arrow."

"Like hell I did," Alfred was getting angry now, "I'm not afraid of arrows. Anyway, my guns can beat your arrows anytime."

Alec chuckled and flicked his stub of a cigarette next to the Americans feet. "Haven't we gone over this before?" He pulled out another joint and lit it with a match. "I think I proved to you that arrows are better that bullets."

Alfred's forehead wrinkled out of anger. "That was a fluke."

The man Alfred had called Chance had scooted over to me while the two verbally fought with each other. He leaned into my ear and whispered. "They got into a fight before about this." I turned my head so I could listen to him. "Alfred had boasted about his great gun skills and Alister made a remark that upset him. Next thing we knew, they were having a test with arrows against bullets to see witch is better. Alister won and that pissed Alfred off even more; he's held a grudge ever since and has tried to bite the Scot's head off when he could."

I snickered. "All this over a silly loss?" Alfred must've heard me 'cause he turned his angered eyes to me.

"You think it's silly?" He asked taking some anger out onto me. "I bet you also think arrows are better than bullets."

His assumption upset me. "Just because I'm related to this brute doesn't mean I believe in every thing he says." It didn't get through his thick head, but I knew what would. "Anyway, Alec and I have never been close; in fact that's the first hug he gave me without flinching and washing off his clothes after touching me." The blonde blinked at the fact and tried to calm himself.

"What's with calling me a brute?" I turned my head to see Alec a bit upset. I tried to think of a way to get out of his outburst that was brewing up, but couldn't. "I did so much for you Arthur, don't you remember?"

"Like what? Push me down so I couldn't get back up and try to be better than you?" He winced at the simple fact. "And what about punching me when you got angry for no reason? I was like a bloody punching bag for you back then, and you try to tell me you did so much for me?" I shook me head, but caught a glimpse of his hurt face.

"I guess you really did forget the time before we found out you had the curse." What was he talking about? I looked at him and was about to ask, but Alfred had stepped in.

"What's with this 'curse' thing?" We stared at him; I was a bit glad the subject had changed, but it wasn't what I wanted to talk about.

"Oh nothing really." Alec said, putting his hand on my shoulder for a second then moving it away like he got shocked by a the single feeling of me. "Arthur can tell you that story when he feels like it."

Alfred had pouted, knowing that it'd be a while before I'd tell him that story. Once the fighting tension had started to disappear, Antonio had come over to get Alfred. "Sir Alfred," he turned to look at his friend. "The King needs you again."

He groaned. "Come on." He turns to me. "I guess I won't be able to show you around, yet, but I'll see you back at my place when I'm done okay?"

I blushed as he almost announced that we were living in the same house to everyone. I nodded and he jolted up to the castle. "Don't worry about him, Arthur." I looked at the swordsman. "He's probably getting a mission assigned to him."

I nodded but then scowled. "Who says I'm worrying?" The tanned man laughed and waved as he left.

"You sure know how to befriend the worst bunch." I turned to Alec and a cloud of smoke was blown into my face. I coughed and he laughed. "Befriending a gunslinger and a swordsman," he shook his head like I did something wrong, "you should get more archers to be your friends." He paused as if he was thinking up someone who'd be a good friend for me. "I think you'd get along with the Vargas twins, as long as you don't freak them out though; maybe you shouldn't talk to them."

I sighed. "Thanks for thinking about me," I tried not express my annoyance, "but I think I'll be fine."

He just shook his head then smiled. "Well, I know the other two will be pleased to see that the younger brother still lives." Once he said that I went pale. He wasn't talking about Alun and Aiden, was he? I suddenly realized how all out names started with A; did our parents like that letter or something? "Yup, those two would be interested to hear how you've survived for the past years. You're what twenty-three, right?" I nodded, I can't believe he knows my age. "Well that means you've been living alone for...hmm...eighteen years?"

"Nineteen." I corrected him.

"Whatever." He smiled again and grabbed my arm and started to drag me. "Now let's go see our brothers."

Along the way to his house, he showed me some important shops and blacksmiths that were trustworthy. I actually saw some things related to dogs and wondered if Striker would like them; that's when I remembered that I'm not with him in the woods anymore. I'm probably not going to like the life in a town, but I'll deal with it as long as I can.

We reached a house and Alec slammed the door open. "Alun! Aiden! We have a guest!" The two came out of a room that looked like the living room and spotted me.

"Blimey," one of them said, I don't remember which one is which, it's been too long, "is that who I think it is?" The two look at each other then at me.

"Arthur?" They say in unison. I merely nodded and tried to smile.

"Hello." I couldn't really believe that these three remembered me; here I was living in the woods convinced they hated me and forgot about me, but it wasn't that way at all.

"I can't believe it." The other said in an Irish accent; I suddenly figured out that that one was Aiden. "How can you still be alive? I thought that you would've been dead long before." Gee thanks, Aiden. I folded my arms trying not to scowl. "You were so young when the village kicked you out, so it was hard for us not to think that." He explained, but I was still a bit annoyed.

"Well with me and the bow I had," I started, and I couldn't help but scowl, "it's was kind of easy to survive out there." I could see there minds process and remember how well I was with a bow.

"If that ain't true." My eye twitched as Alun said "ain't". It wasn't a proper word and it was hard trying not to criticize him. "Well," I focused on listening, "are you going to be staying with us, or are you going to go back where you came from?"

I stood there thinking. "I don't think I'll stay here with the lot of you," they frowned, did they really care that much about me where they could be sad? "but I'm going to stay in the village with a friend of mine."

"You're not talking about that idiot gunslinger are you?" Alec had spoken and it annoyed me that his tone of voice was filled with an attitude. I bet he wanted me to say I was joking and that I'd stay with them.

I shrugged. "So what if I am staying with Alfred?"

He rolled his eyes and growled a bit. "That kids not good for you to be around, Arthur." I was confused. He noticed and explained. "What would you do if you had gotten close to him then hurt him because of the curse?" My eyes went wide. I haven't thought about that once since I've been around the git. "You'd feel guilty like before and run off back into the woods, wouldn't you?"

I frowned. That sounds exactly what I would do, but I didn't want to accept it. "Don't worry." I say. "I haven't had an episode like that since I started living in the woods."

"But now that you're back in a village, what will happen? What will you do?" He was getting somewhere and he didn't need to get into detail. It was in a village where I freaked out and killed because of the curse and if it happens only in villages, then I'm not supposed to stay here.

"What _am _I supposed to do?" I looked at the door. "I can't just keep living in the woods; it's not all that safe and neither are villages. And besides," I looked Alec in the eyes, "I'm one of the King's archers now; I can't just leave the day that I start being an archer for the king."

"Since when did you start to care about the King?" How did he know that I didn't like his highness? "When you were able to talk, back then, you always spoke badly about the king." I was shocked. "It always seemed like you were trying to be different and not abide by his law. You also stated that someday you'd rule England and make it better." I chuckled. "With how you talked and preached as you got to the age of four, we started to believe you."

I just stared at them. "Huh?" He shook his head. He started to explain it a bit more simpler for me, but he didn't really need to. I actually said that I wanted to be king and they believed I could be? I interrupted him. "Why is it that I don't remember anything about you guys that's positive in my life?" They looked at one another and frowned. "All I remember is you guys ridiculing me and kicking me around, literally."

I saw some guilt appear on their faces. "We didn't want to do it," Aiden started, "but mom wanted us to make you hate us so that you wouldn't want to come back."

Alun nodded. "Yeah, mate, it was sad, but we did as we were told."

I looked at Alec and he sighed. "She knew that you would be scorned and hated if anyone found out; there are actually a group a people that would do anything to have someone with your curse in their group. You'd be a trump card; when in your monstrous state, you wouldn't think twice about what you were told to do and do it." He brushed his hair with his hand. "You were real scary in that state." He went silent. All of this was making my heart ache and my head spin. Mother did that? She ordered her sons to hurt the other child just to push him away? That's not right. "She wasn't like regular people, you know." I came back and listened to what he was saying. "She had powers that no one knew about. You could say that those powers were passed down to you, but they never really show unless you concentrate and want to use them."

"Can you please stop." I held up my one hand and had the other massage my head. "Too much information at once." They apologized, but I shook my head. "There's no need to apologize. I just need to take in little bits of information, not a jumble." I was going to go and sit down, but then decided I should return to Alfred's house soon. "Look, I'm going to go home, now. We can catch up another time, okay?"

Alec glared, but didn't object, and the other two just nodded. "Come again soon brother." I smiled and nodded as I headed to the door and left the house.

It was starting to get darker out and I hurriedly walked back to my temporary home. Alfred wasn't home and I was relived a bit. Checking all the rooms to make sure I was alone in the house, I went to the bedroom and laid down. I was tired. Even though I didn't do much today, I was still tired from gaining a lot of information within the day.

I chuckled as I remembered that simple thing that Alfred and Alec were arguing about. Holding a grudge over a loss was silly, but I can't really say that since I also hate losing to an obnoxious, beer drinking, joint smoking, git like my brother. I laughed again. When it comes to who I think is more annoying though, I'd have to say Alfred, but before I knew him Alec was the one who I couldn't stand.

I started to think about the memories my brothers had told me then. I couldn't really believe most of it, but they looked like they weren't lying; if they were they're pretty good actors. Also, who'd lie about something like being told to hurt your own brother by your mother. Mother. Why go so far to keep you cursed son safe?

_I didn't want you to go through what I did._ I jumped at the sudden sound of her voice. "Mum?" _Yes, dear, it's mum._

I sat up looking for her, but I couldn't see her. _You won't see me, dear._ "But..." I sighed. No matter what I knew she was telling the truth. _Just lay back down and I'll share with you what I mean._ I leaned back into the soft bed and closed my eyes, imagining her in the room with me, sitting on the edge of the bed while combing her fingers through my hair. It actually felt real.

"Now, Arthur," she started with a sad frown, "you better pay attention, too, I don't want to repeat myself." I nodded and smiled. Her voice wasn't an echo anymore; it was clear like she was right next to me. "All right." She took in a shaky breathe of air then exhaled. "When I was young, I was known as the mage's child." A mage? "My mother knew the arts of magic, but she also knew how to use the five main elements. Not many people trusted us back then, but they always came when they needed something done that only she could do. I wasn't like my mother, though; I was supposed to be a normal child, but I would easily worry about the future. You want to know why I worried?" I didn't move, but she continued anyway. "It's because I didn't want what I saw to come true."

So she could see the future; interesting. She continued. "I saw such horrible visions; all of them were with the persons life ending. I couldn't take it and my mother use to calm me down with a spell. After the spell was cast, I wouldn't see the vivid strips of the future; instead I was able to read minds of those around me. I didn't like it at all, but mom used that as a disadvantage for our customers. She used most of my "gifts" for her liking. Soon, though, I left her. I went to other villages and after a couple of days, the people would notice my freakish skills and start to call me paranoid, a witch, and all that nonsense. I was ridiculed, mad fun of, scorned, beaten, and thrown out. Everyone would do that to me, except you're father. He was the only one who tried to understand me." She stopped combing my hair and I opened my eyes.

_I don't want you to get hurt because of the curse and the powers that you have yet to awaken._ I sighed as her voice was speaking softer now. _You can stay in the village if you want, dear, but if you __feel like you should leave then leave._ I felt something press against my forehead and instantly knew that she kissed me. _I love you, Arthur._

A tear had rolled down my cheek and I smiled. "I love you, too, mum."

After that, her presence dispersed and I closed my eyes again. I was happy to know more about my mum and why she had done what was said to me. I'm just grateful that she wanted to share her past with me.

Being exhausted, I rolled over in bed and tried to sleep. I wasn't successful, though. The second I was off in my own world a hand had shook me. My eyes blinked open as I spun out of bed and onto the floor. My face met the floor and I heard a chuckle as well as an apology. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The recognized voice chuckled again.

"Git," I said pushing myself off the floor, "next time don't shake me awake." I stood and saw Alfred's face; he was holding back another laugh, but he did look apologetic. I sighed. "What is so important that you had to wake me up?"

He smiled trying to hide his obvious annoyance. "I was assigned another mission." I cocked a brow up. "You can't come and that makes me annoyed even more." Why I wonder. As if reading my mind, he rolled his eyes and put his hand through his hair. "He said only I would be able to do the the mission." He scoffed. "You could do it as well, but he hasn't seen you in action yet so..."

"It's all right." He looked at me. I shrugged. "Gives me more time to roam around."

"But I don't want you to roam around." I questioned his statement and he just shook his head. "I feel like that if I leave you alone to roam around the village that something bad will happen." My hand twitched as he confessed his concern. "I feel like that the others will see a side to you that I'll miss and start to distance themselves from you."

"Did this come up as you heard about the damn curse?" He looked away but nodded. I sighed an irritated sigh and sat on the bed. "Just great." I mumbled. "You don't have to worry about me." He glanced at me. "I'll stay put. Even though I'll be bored out of my bloody mind I'll stay." He smiled but it wasn't filled with happiness, more with guilt.

"I'm sorry to make you stay put." I shrugged.

"I don't mind. That's all I've been doing the past nineteen years; staying put in one place." He sighed. "Now, you better get going. The sooner you start the mission the earlier you can come home."

He smiled and I blushed. "Then I'll be home soon." With that said he, grabbed his equipment and left.

I laid back down in the bed and sighed. _When the bloody hell did I start calling this home?_ I rolled over and groaned. _I hope nothing bad will happen like he says._ I stared at the wall and rolled back onto my back. _Why do I feel so comfortable when close the git? _I blushed and threw the sudden thought I had away. _I can't like him that way, it's absurd._

I wallowed in the mass of questions in my mind until I heard a sudden knock on the door. I moaned and got up. Once I opened the door, I saw twins standing in front of me. I blinked. "May I help you?"

The youngest was trembling behind the eldest. "W-we were asked to come visit you."

"By whom?"

"The damn tomato bastard." My eyes slid over to the eldest. "He said that Alfred had a friend that was going to be all alone until he came back and Feli felt sad for you. But then on the way here we met up with Alister and the bastard said that we were about to visit his brother. Feli started to shake but didn't want to turn back." He glared at me and crossed his arms. "Are you really Alister's brother? You look nothing alike."

I smiled at the statement that I took as a compliment and nodded. "Sadly yes. I'm the ass's brother." He snickered. "And I'm nothing like him; I may have my fits but who doesn't?"

The youngest I noted to be Feli chuckled. "I know what you mean. Romano always has a fit." Romano glared at him as I chuckled.

"Well," I got their attention again, "why don't you come in? We can officially introduce ourselves and chat if you'd like." Without hesitation, Feli scurried into the house and Romano sauntered in. I chuckled and shook my head as I closed the door. _These two are going to be an interesting duo to befriend. _I turned back to face them and smiled. _Maybe meeting the git wasn't so bad after all._

* * *

><p><strong>This one isn't as good as the other's but at least i got another chapter in. I'm sorry to make all of you wait, but i was busy and i tried to think up of more things for the story. I came up with this and i hope it's enough.<strong>

**I've been overly busy the past week and i keep thinking about "when will i finish and update another chapter?" i've been worried about updating, but i finally did, so now i just need to worry about more chapters to come.**

**I hope this chapter isn't disliked. I know it seem to go from one thing to another but that's how it appeared on the screen. I also hope everyone likes the new information about him mother. There might be more appearances from her and i can't wait to see if she does appear. I like mage's and characters with powers and i'd like to come up with more history for her.**

**Yes Alfred will be out for a bit, but he'll come back soon if that's the way it's written. I'm also going to have Greece and Japan come back in but when? who knows? ;)**

**Well i hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and if you have time R&R! :)**


	6. Friends

I was scouring his kitchen for any sigh of tea; all I could find was coffee. I growled and went into the living room where the twins waited. "It looks like he only has coffee here, no tea." Romano had shrugged and Feli just smiled.

"Ve, that's all right," he wasn't scared of me anymore and I was happy about that, "we'll just have some coffee."

I nodded and went to brew some. I went through his cupboards again, this time looking for cups, and grabbed three. Behind the three, I noticed that there was a tea cup. _Why is there a tea cup when there is no tea?_ I was going to grab it, but the coffee was finished and I didn't want to keep my guests waiting. I filled the three cups and brought them out on a tray with some cream and sugar. "I didn't know how you liked your coffee, but I brought out the cream and sugar just in case."

I set the cups in front of them and Feli smiled. "Thank you." He put a couple of spoons of sugar in and took a sip. "Ve, just right."

I chuckled and looked at his brother. He was staring into his cup like he was afraid it'd come to like and attack him. "Are you okay?" He blinked and looked up at me, then he took his cup and drank some of it.

"Chigi!" I jumped at his sudden shout. "It's hot!"

His brother laughed. "That's because it was just made and you forgot to blow on it." Romano glared at him then took another sip, this time blowing on it before burning his tongue again. I just shook my head and took a sip of my own coffee. "So," I looked at Feli from my cup, "you just started being an archer for the king?" I nodded. "Ve," he smiled, "it's good to have another archer."

"I'd rather be a swordsman." His brother mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Why?" His brother asked with a smile creeping up on his face. "So you can be with Antonio?"

Romano blushed and glared at the wall, not wanting to look at his brother. "S-shut up."

Feli chuckled again and looked back at me. "Where did you come from?"

I shrugged. "The woods next to my birth village." He blinked and his brother looked at me.

"Why the hell did you live in the woods?" He asked very interested.

I frowned and looked out the window that was on the other side of the room. "Y-you don't have to tell us." Feli said elbowing his brother. "Don't be rude."

"I just want to know." His brother scowled. "You don't need to elbow me. Quit it, damn it." He slapped his brothers elbow and Feli cradled it making a sad face. "Oh come on, I didn't hit it that hard."

I chuckled at the two and they looked back at me. "Sorry," I said covering my face with my one hand, "you two are just funny." Feli smiled and Romano slumped into the couch. "I'm not use to being around others, yet."

Romano eyed me, then leaned over the table that was set in between us. "Just how long did you live in the woods?" Feli slapped him and whined about him being rude again.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I rested against the back of the chair I was in. "Nineteen years." Feli stopped whining and frowned at me. Romano's widened a bit and he felt bad for asking even though I haven't even shared the entire story yet. I weakly smiled and ran a hand through my hair. "Would you like to hear the story before you feel bad?"

Feli shook his head. "Ve, not if you don't want to share it." Romano slouched back into the couch and agreed with him.

I nodded and took a sip of my coffee before I shared my story. "Now, I'm not going to tell you my life story just to get pitied, okay?" They nodded even though they didn't really understand. "All right." I sighed again and told them my story. As I told them about the entire thing, they looked even more sad. Feli's face was starting to water as I told them how my mother was killed and Romano turned away as I said I was thrown out of the town for losing it. I even told them about me being cursed. "And if you two don't want to be near me I won't blame you." I ended the story with that last statement and sipped my coffee that was turning cold.

That sat there in silence either unable to speak or not knowing what to say to me. Feli squirmed in his place and Romano released a heavy sigh. Were they going to leave now? My head hung so I was able to look at the floor. _Of course they will_, I stated in my mind,_ I would if I just found out the person in front of me was cursed and I could possibly die because of him._ I sighed myself. "Um..." I raised my head up, "Arthur...I-I don't know what to say." Feli started to cry.

"Hey," I said jumping over to sit next to him, "why are you suddenly crying?"

I put my arm around him and almost yanked it back, but he laid on my chest and cried even more. "That...w-was so sad." I started to rub his back and looked at Romano to get some help, but I noticed he was crying, too, but not as bad as Feli. Feli clung onto my shirt getting my attention again. His face was filled with tears and it made me want to cry as well; this type of face didn't suit him. "We're not going to a-abandon you." He stated making me blink back my surprise. "W-we are going to stay b-by your side and h-help you out."

Feli hugged me and I started to cry. "Why?"

"Are you an idiot?" I looked at Romano who was now kneeling next to us. His face was stained with dried tears and new ones that escaped him. "Just because you're cursed doesn't mean everyone will run from you. In fact, the person that's cursed should have friends there to support or help them when needed." I was about to ball my eyes out now.

Romano reluctantly hugged me and the three of us just sat there crying. "Th-thank you." I said. Feli's head nodded making my shirt move with him and I felt Romano shrug. We stayed like that for a while until they had to leave. "Thanks for coming." I said wiping some tears that were still on my face.

"No problem." Feli said taking my hand. "Expect us tomorrow, okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"Come on, Feli, let's get going." Romano was a bit embarrassed, but still waved as they left.

"Ve! See you tomorrow Arthur!" I chuckled and waved at them.

When I couldn't see them anymore, I closed the door and finally went to bed. I crawled under the blankets and rested my head on the pillows. _What a day._ I sighed as I rolled over to face the wall. _Those two...they were nice. I hope that we stay as friends; it be nice to have them around._ I smiled and closed my eyes. _I wish Alfred was here so I could tell him how happy I was right now._ I blushed as I almost thought of how I wanted him back so badly. I was denying every thought until I opened my eyes again._ Do I really like that git? _Brushing the question aside, I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was back in my tent in the woods. I sat up and looked around. _Was it all just a dream? _I came out of my tent and saw the camp fire still lit. It was dark out so that means Striker wouldn't be here. I sat near the fire and realized how cold it was. _Damn_, I blew warm air on my hands,_ it's cold out here._ I tried to warm myself up by the fire, but I just got colder. _What's going on? Isn't a fire supposed to warm you? _I shivered. "Afred..."

"What is it, Iggy?" I jumped not expecting him to actually be here and looked at my tent. He was getting out of it and smiled. "Are you cold?" I slowly nodded. "Then get in here; I'll warm you up."

I blushed. "Bloody git!" He just laughed as he grabbed me and dragged me inside the tent.

Once he put me back in my bed, he hugged me and started to rub my arms and back. No matter what I was still cold, or I thought I'd be; it's like his presence and touch can make me warm. "Better?" I nodded. "That's good." The next thing I knew was his lips pressing against mine. I blushed even more and looked into his eyes as he parted from them. He was smiling and it wasn't just on his face, it was also in his eyes. He kissed me again and I didn't protest; I was actually enjoying it.

"Alfred..." I gasped as his hand groped my one part. He just smiled and kissed me again. _What's going on? Is this real? No it can't be; it has to be a dream. I would never let him do this freely to me._ "Stop." I said pushing him away.

He frowned. "Why?" I couldn't look into his eyes; they were too real even though this is a dream.

"I...I can't." He released me and I became cold again. I looked up at him but I just saw his back. The surrounding area was black and I was getting freaked out. I looked around then behind me and instantly regretted it. What I saw was a trail of dead bodies. "What the..."

"Arthur!" I turned back around and saw Alfred holding a gun. His eyes were filled with confusion and anger. "Let him go!"

I didn't know what he was talking about until I saw I was holding Matthew; he was already dead and I threw him away. I looked at my hand and saw the blood on them. I looked at the dead bodies again and saw they were all struck with an arrow through the heart and some of their skin was ripped. Their stomachs were visible and I almost puked. _What the bloody hell is going on? Why am I seeing this?_ I covered my mouth and turned away from the scene only to be greeted by the barrel of a gun. I looked up at the holder and saw Alfred; he was crying. "Alfred..."

"Why?" He shouted. "Why did you have to kill them?" I was too scared to move or reply. I don't know why, I honestly don't. He looked over at his dead twin and his anger boiled even more. As he looked at me, his finger was twitching near the trigger. "I shouldn't have brought you here. You're just the monster I've heard you were."

"No, Alfred, I'm not." I shook my head and some tears rolled down my cheeks. "Please, believe me."

Some tears escaped from his eyes. "I'm sorry." I thought he was going to put the gun down, but he didn't. "I wish I could." With that, he pulled the trigger and I was sent backwards as the bullet went through my head.

As my body was falling to the Earth, I was surrounded in the darkness again. I was falling through a pit of forever darkness. I was in pain both mentally and physically. _He killed the monster._ My ear twitched. _We should reward the gunslinger._

_Don't reward me._ I heard Alfred's voice and cried again._ I did it for my own reasons._

I didn't want to be here anymore. My arms moved up to my face and I covered it. _He's finally dead. That monster killed my son. I'm glad he's dead. _"Stop it!"

I covered my ears and sealed my eyes shut. "I don't want to hear this." I heard an evil laugh as clear as day and looked up. In the darkness, I saw blood red eyes that was filled with thirst; the thirst to kill. "Who..."

The chuckle came again. "I'm you." All of a sudden, I saw myself standing in front of me. "The monster part of you."

I shook my head. "No, you're the curse." He laughed again.

"Right you are. I'm just taking the form of my master." Master? He nodded. "Master." He disappeared and I looked around. "You should give in." My eyes widened and I ran from him. "You won't be able to run forever!" He shouted.

I tried to ignore him and kept running. I tripped over something and landed on the ground. I looked at my foot and saw a hand clutching my ankle. "No!" I started to kick it so it could release me, but another one came out and grabbed that one. Another grabbed my legs and my body started to be dragged down into the darkness. "No!" I shouted again. I was struggling against them and kept looking up. "Let go!" I opened my eyes even more and saw some light. Without hesitation, I reached up to it. "Help me!" The hands grabbed my face and tried to drag me in even more. I was about to give up, and I did. I was dragged down and my hand was the only thing out in the open trying to clutch onto something. As I blacked out, I felt a warm hand grab mine and pull me. "Help me..."

"Arthur!" My eyes ripped open and I jumped up out of the bed. I went to the corner of the bed holding onto the pillow and furiously looked around the room. "Arthur..." My eyes landed on the one who was calling me. I didn't recognize him and I started to freak a bit more. "Arthur, it's me, Antonio." I blinked and my eyes started to focus in around him. It was Antonio. His hand was reaching out to me and I looked at it. "Come on." I looked back at his face. "Let's get you out of the room." I looked at his hand again and slowly moved mine over to his. I almost yanked it back, but he grabbed it and pulled me out of the bed.

"Is he okay?" I looked up at the other speaker and saw Feli. His eyes locked with mine and I instantly knew he was worried. "Arthur." He ran over to me and hugged me. I just stood in his grasp and looked over his shoulder. Romano came over and sighed as he saw I was up. "Arthur," I looked at the one boy who hugged me, "are you okay? You had us worried." My eyes moved between the three of them. They were worried? But...I had a flash of the dream again and saw all of there bodies in the line. I pushed Feli away. "What's wrong?"

"Stay away from me." I said with a raspy voice. It hurt to speak.

He was saddened. "Why?"

"Just stay the bloody hell away from me!" I shouted. I could feel my eyes start to sting and tried to hold back the tears that wanted to fall.

Feli tried to touch me, but I smacked his hand. "Arthur," the swordsman grabbed me, "stop this and tell us what's wrong."

I shook my head and struggled in his hold. "Let me go!" He didn't and I was about to kick him when my face suddenly felt a sting.

My eyes were wide and I calmed down as I touched my hurt cheek. I looked over at Romano and saw how angry he was. "Bastard." He spat. Antonio released me. "Stop trying to push us away! We just became friends with you and stated that we'd stay by your side to support you; is this how you usually treat your friends?" I looked at the floor. "You don't even have that many friends and this is how you treat the ones you've gained?"

"Romano..." Antonio was now beside the angered Italian.

"I'm not going to stop. This bastard needs to hear it." Antonio gave in and stood there. "You shouldn't push us away, bastard, otherwise you're going to be the biggest idiot ever. You should grab the hands that we offer to you; don't shove them away." He kept lecturing me and nagging. I was starting to get upset and he wasn't helping at all. "What would your mother say to you about this?"

My eyes widened and I glared at him. "How dare you bring her up."

"What would she say?"

We glared at each other until my jaw moved. "She'd..." He crossed his arms, waiting for me to say it. "She'd tell me to keep the friends I have now close and to not push them away unless I want to die by the curse and with no one there to mourn over me." The tears had gotten loose and the poured out. Feli didn't hesitate to hug me and I hugged back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He rubbed my back and let me cry. I couldn't believe how much they had meant to me now; I've never had felt wanted before and now I did. They are my friends and they're going to stay with me, at least I hope they will. I calmed down a bit and Antonio took a hold of me so I could walk over to the couch. "Arthur," I wiped my tears, "will you tell us what happened?"

I thought about it and nodded. "Yeah." Feli took the seat next to me and Romano sat on the table in front of me. I looked between the three and shook my head as the pictures of their bodies came back into my mind. Feli's hand held mine and Antonio placed his on my shoulder. "This dream was a nightmare beyond all nightmares." I started and couldn't stop. I told them the embarrassing beginning and how it went to the dead bodies. I was cringing as I envisioned them again, but didn't stop telling them. "There were so many bodies." I said hiding my crying face with my free hand. "The bodies were of the people who befriended me and got close to me. I even saw your bodies." They didn't flinch and I continued. "I didn't know what was going on until I saw Alfred. He...he was so upset. I had killed his brother and...and he held his gun up to my head...he was going to shoot me. I begged him not to but...he sh-shot me." I released Feli's hand and put mine against my face as I cried some more. I didn't want to continue, but they needed to know the rest. I wiped my tears again and breathed in a lung full of air to continue. "Once he...shot me I appeared in another black room. At first I was falling, but then...I stood as I heard an evil laughter. The curse was speaking to me; it was telling me I should give up fighting and just...kill." I shook my head. "I ran from it, but soon started to be dragged into the darkness. I was trying to struggle against it, but couldn't. The last thing I remember is feeling a warm hand grasp mine and pull me out before I blacked out. That's when I jumped into the corner of the bed." I fell silent and they understood that I was done sharing.

Feli took my hand again and I looked at him. His smile was weak, but I knew he was going to do anything to cheer me up. Antonio ruffled my hair, gaining my attention, and hugged me. "We won't let you give in. Keep fighting." My eyes started to water again and I nodded. "Now," he said releasing me so he could stare into my eyes, "I think we should give you some tea."

I smiled and chuckled as I tried to wipe my tears away again. It didn't work since I started to cry again. Feli held me and I just cried until I felt better, which was when I fell asleep again.

Hours later, I woke up to the smell of my favorite tea, Earl Grey. I slowly opened my eyes slightly and found a cup of it sitting in front of me. I tried to sit up, but I was pushed back down. I looked at Antonio and glared at him. He just smiled. "You need to rest."

"But I want some tea." I whined.

He laughed and got up. "Feli," he said turning for the kitchen, "he's awake."

"Ve," the younger twin came out with an apron on and sat next to me, "are you feeling better?" I nodded a bit and tried to sit up again, but Antonio eyed me and I fell back onto the couch. "Dinner's almost ready." He said turning to Antonio.

Romano came out and slapped the swordsman behind the head. "What was that for Roma?"

He blushed then scowled. "Let the dumb Brit get up. He may need to rest but he also need to drink and eat." The Spaniard smiled. "Idiot."

Feli went back into the kitchen and so did the other two. I sat up and reached for the still steaming tea. _I think he was teasing me._ I chuckled as I took a sip of my favorite tea. _Why would he want to tease me though?_ I thought about it and just shrugged. _He probably just wants me to be in a better mood._

"Arthur," I looked up at Romano, "dinner's ready." I nodded as I got up and went into the dinning room.

"I hope you like it." Feli goes as he puts a dish in front of my spot. I took the seat and put down my tea. "It's pasta."

I smiled. "I can tell."

"Well," Antonio said sitting to my right. The other two sat as well, "let's say grace." Feli took his hand and Romano took Feli's other. Antonio and Romano were waiting for me and I reluctantly took them. "Romano."

The Italian nodded and cleared his throat. "Our Father, who sits up in heaven, I ask you to bless this food we are about to eat tonight." I looked at the three of them and wondered what I was supposed to do; I'm not all that Catholic of whatever since I was never able to go to church. I decided to close my eyes like the others. "We also ask for you to look over our friend, Arthur, and make sure that he will do better in life. We ask you to have him enjoy his life as he gains more friends and that he will soon forget about all of his worries and troubles. We thank you for you being here for all of us. Amen."

The other two said amen and started to eat. I opened my eyes and looked at the three of them. "Thank you." They looked up from their plates and smiled. They didn't say anything and they didn't have to; I'm just glad they care about me. They went back to eating and I started to eat my own share of the food. _This is the first time that I've ever had dinner that made me feel like I was eating with family._ I looked at the three from my plate. _Thank you. If you three weren't here for me, I don't know what I would've done._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay i got another one in! :) I honestly couldn't wait to continue it; i had left it off with the twins coming in in the other chapter and couldn't wait to continue.<strong>

**So, he's told his story to the Vargas brothers and gained there friendship, had a nightmare about the possible future and his possible self, and had a breakdown. Now, is there anything else that could happen to this poor cursed Brit? Let's see and find out.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	7. I'm Back

The dinner had ended after some time, and the men were now conversing with me in the living room. The twins thought that I should tell Antonio everything since he witnessed what had happened with me; also, he wanted to know what Romano meant when he said that they just stated that they're my friends and will support me. Antonio was getting confused as they argued with me and I had given in; nobody could try to win a fight with Feli's cute puppy dog face. Damn. "All right." I said. The two looked a bit happier and pleased.

"Ve, now we won't be the only ones that know about everything; we won't need to keep things from our friends either." I smiled at Feli and shook my head.

"What is it that they know and I don't?" I looked at the swordsman and sighed.

"They know my past and my curse." His eyes widened and I could tell he was frightened just by the word. I was afraid to continue, but he nodded for me to. So I told him; I told him everything that the twins knew. He kept nodding and his face went from his pale color back to his normal tan. I was relieved, but I didn't quiet know if he'd be the same as the twins. I didn't know if he'd accept me even with the curse, or if he'd stay by my side and support me. "That's everything that the twins know." I say finishing my story.

He sighed and nodded. I was beginning to become frightened, but what he had said next calmed me down. "I...I don't know what to say, but..." he smiled, "if Romano and Feli trust you then who says I can't. Your past may frighten me with the curse and all, but the person I know now I can trust." He smiles. "I believe that you're a good man, Arthur, and I'll support you as well."

I smiled as some tears rolled down my cheeks. "You seem to be crying a lot, there, Arthur." I look at Romano's smug smile. "Does that mean you're a damn cry baby?"

Feli smacked his arm as he chuckled. "You wish." I say chuckling with him. "I'm just emotional right now because I didn't think there were people out in this world that I would tell everything to and trust wholeheartedly." He stopped and frowned a bit. "But now that I know the three of you, I know that there are people who I can trust."

"Does Alfred know about this?" I look at Antonio and shook my head. "Will you ever tell him?"

I look at my hands an shrug. "I don't know. He may be the first bloody idiot I've met and talked to in a while, but...I'm too afraid to tell him."

"You like him." Feli stated and I winced. "Since you like him, you're afraid of losing him."

I didn't say anything. _He's right. I do like that bloody git, and I am afraid to lose him. He's the first to talk to me and try to befriend me without a second thought._ I sigh and smile. "I guess you're right."

"So what I saw the first time I met you was what I thought it was?" I looked at Antonio and blushed.

"The bloody hell it was. That was an accident. I was sleeping alone, but then I woke up seeing his face in the same bed as me. Nothing happened." I was glaring at the laughing Spainard.

"What?" Romano asks. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing!" I could feel my face burning up.

"When I first met Arthur," Antonio started and I tried to shut him up, but nothing worked, "Alfred opened his bedroom door and I saw Arthur on the bed." I was blushing even worse now. "Of course I instantly thought that Alfred finally got laid, even if it was from a guy, and I was going to tease him since his face was red." He chuckled.

"Is something wrong with getting laid from a guy?" Romano was a bit mad now.

The Spaniard realized what he said and shook his head. "Of course not, Lovi~, nothing is wrong with having sex with a guy." Romano just "humphed" and Antonio tried to convince him that he meant what he was saying. "Lovi~." He whined.

"Stupid tomato bastard." Romano got up and left the room with the swordsman following him.

"Ve, they're always like that." I looked at Feli. "They're a couple." He stated winking.

I was a bit shocked about the information I got just from the scene and Feli, but then I thought about what the calm twin said when I first met them. _"So you can be with Antonio?"_ I chuckled as I remembered Romano's red face. "I can see that now." Feli smiled and looked at his brother bickering with his lover. "What about you?" I ask gaining his attention. "Is there someone you like?"

He blushed. "Well..." he started fiddling with his thumbs and I instantly knew when his face turned red, "I do, but I don't think he'd feel the same way." I touched his shoulder and he looked at me smiling. "He's a German, and he's a gunman like Alfred. He uses a pistol instead of a revolver, though. He's also a good shooter, but he doesn't boast about his skills. He's a very serious man, too, and I don't mind that. We rarely talk, but when he comes into a bar that I'm in, I try and talk with him." He kept describing the man that he's in love with and I smiled more every time a detail was said.

"What's his name?"

Feli smiled more. "Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt." I nod and sip my tea. _Romano and Feli are in love and one's together, but the other isn't._ I sighed. _I hope Feli gets together with this Ludwig; he's a nice archer and he deserves to be happy like his brother is._ Feli looked at the wall and gasped as he saw what time it was. "Oh, and I wanted to stay longer." I glance at him and he smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry Arthur, but we need to go."

"It's okay." I say standing up with him as we head for the door.

"Are you sure; we could stay longer if you still need someone to be with." I smiled and shook my head.

"If you need to go then go." He nodded slightly and hugged me before leaving.

"We're just a few blocks away, okay?" I nod. "Come anytime you feel like having a friend around."

Romano and Antonio said good-bye as well and left a box of tea for me. "The twins mentioned how you were sad about not having tea so I got some for you." I thanked Antonio and they left.

I sigh as I enter the kitchen and place the box on the counter. _I've gained so many friends within so many days. I'm glad that I know some of them will be by my side no matter what._ I go into the bedroom and fall onto the bed. Since they were gone, I didn't know what to do. I rolled onto my back and gaze at the ceiling. _Who could I visit?_ I ask myself. _I don't want to bother the Vargas boys; they just got done with seeing me two days straight. _I sigh. That's when I remembered someone. _I wonder if Heracles would mind me visiting._

The next morning I headed out to the other town. Of course I told the three that I was going to visit some other friends and they were happy. "Have a good time, ve!"

"Don't be an idiot like you were with us." Feli slapped his brother's arm. "Damn it Feli, you need to stop doing that."

I chuckled as I remembered the way they bickered. I was out in the woods now, and it felt like home to me. _I guess I do miss the woods. Well, it was my home for nineteen years._ I didn't bother taking a horse with me and I was glad about that; the moment I was half way to the village, Striker came out and pounced on me. "Whoa," I say as his weight was on top of me, "hey there boy." He was licking my face and I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, okay. You missed me, I know." He didn't stop and I just let it go. "You know, I need to get up." He whined, but let me up.

The others in the pack came out as well and greeted me. "Hey there guys." I counted and saw that there was a new wolf. "So you got a new recruit?" I walked over to the wolf and crouched. "Hi, I'm Arthur." The dog growled until I petted it's head. "There, there." He started to pant like a dog. I smiled. "Good boy." Striker came over and glared at me. "What?" The new dog liked Striker and looked into my eyes; that's when I figured it out. "Oh, um...I mean, good girl." She barked and I smiled. "Should I name her, too?" Striker eyed me and smiled. "All right then," I look at her, "how's Star?" She looked like one, and there was a shape of a star on her chest as well. Her eyes glowed and she looked at Striker and his grin grew. "Do you like it?" He barked and so did she. I smiled and stood. "Good."

I started to walk foreword and they all followed me. "Now, when we enter the villages boarders, you need to disperse." They all whined, but understood. So we walked together, me just chatting with them like I usually did back before I went away. We came closer to the village and it was getting darker out. I sighed. "Well, boys," I turn around, "and Star," she smiles, "I'll see you when I can." They all barked and made a dog pile on me. "Oh, come on." I laugh and Striker along with Star started licking my face. "You realize that all of you are heavy, right?" I chuckle as they get off and sneeze at my comment. "See you later." They barked again and left.

I entered the village and instantly went to the inn. Heracles was sleeping at the check in and I snickered. I knocked on the counter before him and laughed when he didn't wake up. "Heracles." I say trying to wake him. He didn't move. "Heracles." I say poking his chest. Nothing. I groaned a bit and the saw the bell. "I swear I'm blind as a bat sometimes."

I ring the bell and he stirred. His eyes opened half way and he yawned. "Welcome to the Cat Nap Inn, how may I help you?" I chuckled and he opened his eyes fully. "Arthur?" I nod and he smiled. He came around the counter and hugged me. "It's nice to see you again."

"You, too." Once he released me, Kiku came out and smiled. "Hello Kiku."

"Hello Arthur." He came over to me and hugged me as well. "How have you been?"

I sighed. "Fine, I guess." They both eyed me and I sighed again. "I have been fine, it's just...I guess I'm not that use to being close to family, or having nightmares every time I sleep." Yes, every time I close my eyes, I see those bodies; the mutilated, dead corpses of my family and friends. "But...I like living in the village, and I have new friends."

"That's good." Kiku frowned and I knew he was concerned. "So, what are you doing here?"

I shrug, thankful that he didn't ask me what I mean. "I was bored without having Alfred around and decided to come visit you guys." Heracles smiled.

"Where's Alfred?"

I look at Kiku. "He was called to do a mission."

"And he left you alone?" Heracles was now getting concerned. He shook his head. "He shouldn't have left you alone."

"But I had some friends visit." Kiku shook his head as well. "What?"

They looked at each other then back at me. "You just came out of the woods, right?" I nodded still confused. Kiku sighed and Heracles continued. "Well, no offense, but, someone who has been in the wild for a long time shouldn't be left alone just as the came back into the villages." I blinked and remembered that I had told Heracles about being in the woods. _Looks like Heracles was the first one I told about my life._ I sighed. "You're still a little wild, aren't you?" I nod again. "You shouldn't be alone when you're just coming out of living in the woods. Especially when the one who brought you out just left."

"He didn't leave me entirely." I say getting a bit irritated. "He's just out on a mission. He'll be back soon."

They looked even more saddened. "Arthur," Kiku touched my arm lightly, "has no one told you that the missions Alfred get are missions that take over a month to accomplish."

My mouth went dry. _He's going to be gone for a month?_ I couldn't deal with that and they could tell. "You can stay here if you'd like." I look up at Heracles. "It'll be free of charge. Family and friends come first, so...we're here for you."

I nod. _For a man who sleeps more than he talks, he sure has talked quiet a bit tonight. He must be really concerned for me._ "Thanks, but..." they frown, "I'll work for my room and food."

Heracles sighed. "If you wish."

I smiled. "Thank you."

The room I got was their guest room and Kiku made it perfectly. "I hope you like it."

"I do." I say to him.

We say good night and I lay in the bed. It was nice, but it wasn't Alfred's. I sighed._ When did Alfred take over my mind? I know I like him, but still; that bloody brat shouldn't be on my mind twenty-four seven._ I sighed again before going to sleep.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

You know working at the bar in an inn is not half bad. It was my third night here and it was great. Sure Kiku had to comfort me, to the Greek's disappointment, but they really showed me that they care about me. So, back to working, I've made a couple of drinking friends; well one really. He's an albino Prussian and hilarious. Everyone thinks he's obnoxious, and he is, but he's great to talk to.

He was late than usual tonight and I most definitely did not start to worry. "Hey, Kiku," the one quiet man glanced at me as he brought over an empty beer mug, "where's Gilbert?"

He shrugged. "Did you forget that he's also a swordsman?" I thought about it then face-palmed. He chuckled. "Don't worry, he'll come in here sooner or later." He chuckled and I blushed. "Why don't you take a break?"

"No," I saw cleaning out the mug, "I'll wait and drink with him." He nodded and went to help another customer.

It felt like hours passed and I was not use to the absence of the albino brute. I sighed. "Arthur," I look at Kiku, "I don't mean to pry, but," he paused for a bit, "the dream you had about your mom..."

Oh. "Don't worry. I rarely have that dream, and when I do, it's when that person is closer to the place I'm in."

He nodded. "I understand, but...when will this person come? And you were really shaken up about this one. There other ones you had about Alfred and the curse were horrible, yes, but when your mom came up..."

I sighed. "I'll be fine."

He was going to speak some more, but someone had come into the bar with a group of noisy men. "Bartender," a platinum blonde came up to me and gave me a creepy smile, "give us some vodka, da?" I was scowling on the inside, but I put on my smile and went back to give them their beverage. I came back out and gave Kiku the tray to carry over the drinks to them, and one of them snatched a glass off while taking a seat in front of me. He didn't say anything and I kept it at that. He took a swig of the vodka and he eyed me. "You new?"

His voice was a bit high pitched and I tried not to chuckle at it. I nod. "Yes."

It was awkward. I kept cleaning the used mugs and tried not to look at him. "Were are you from?"

I look up and see his eyes staring at me. I gulped. _Those eyes aren't normal. They're full of lust for death._ "Two towns over."

He nods and something hit me. _Those eyes...there familiar...but it can't be his...could it?_ He smirked as I was starting to get frightened. He finished his bottle and stood. "Don't worry," he whispers to me, "I'll come back for you another time, Arthur."

My eyes widened and he chuckled. Once he left with his crew, two more men came in and one of them I knew. The platinum blonde's shoulder had hit the other blonde's shoulder that Gilbert was with and glared at him. They came over to me and Gil smiled. "Hey there Arthur, sorry I'm late."

I shook myself out of my horrific memories and scowled. "Damn it Gilbert, you made me wait to drink with you." He chuckled as I hit his arm. "Your horrible you know that?"

"Why? Because the awesome me made you wait?" I pouted. "Don't worry, we can still spout our worries over some drinks of beer. By the way, it'll be three drinks this time. My brother here was ordered to do a mission with me and so I asked him to join me for a drink." I eyed the other blonde and smiled. He nodded. "Now Luddy, don't be so stoic; loosen up a bit and have fun as we drink."

The man rolled his eyes and looked at me. "I'm Ludwig." I blink as the name connects to Feli. "You must be Arthur." I nod. "Brother likes to talk with you, I hear; he told me that you're a new archer and know Alfred."

I weakly smiled as I was reminded of the person who was the main problem with my dreams and feelings. "Really?" He nodded. "Well I like to talk with him, too," Gil smiled and I sighed, "has he told you anything else?"

"No." I nod and got us some beers.

He took a sip from his mug and Gil clinked his with mine. "You need to tell me more about that curse of yours." He goes as he takes a swig of beer. "It sounds interesting."

"Trust me, it's not that interesting; it's more like a bother." Kiku came over and slapped Gil's head making him whine a bit. "Kiku."

"He needs to know, yes, but still, it pains you to share this to many people, right?" I sigh and shrug. "Arthur."

"It may have made my life miserable, but I don't like keeping it a secret from my friends. If I do I feel like I'll harm them when I lose it, or even worse, kill them when I don't mean to." Gil frowned with Kiku and Ludwig was concerned.

"What's this curse about?" I looked at the man then stared into my beer.

"Hasn't Feli told you yet?"

He was silent. "No," he states, "I haven't seen Feliciano in a while now."

"Not since he told you that he's in love with you." I glance up at Ludwig and see his red face.

"Brother!" Gil shrugged as his brother sighed. "Yes, but that's because I'm not prepared to see him yet."

"Do you dislike him?" He looks at me. "I know your German, but do you dislike him to the point of being disgusted with him?" He blinked and shook his head. "How do you feel about him?"

He blushed and stared into his mug. "I...I don't know." I was getting a bit upset, but then he said something that was startling to both his brother and I. "I guess I could say I like him." He looked up at us. "What?" We didn't say anything and his face turned even more red. "I'm just saying that...well...ugh." He fell silent. "I didn't know anything about him until we were put together for a mission. He's really great at archery, and even though I hear he's a scaredy cat, he seems to do his missions with no problem. Sure he complains a lot but then when he wants to help someone you can't stop him." He chuckled a bit. "I also see him in some bars. We talk quiet a bit...well he's the one who talks nonstop and I listen."

His face was still red, but he was smiling. "You really do like him, don't you west?" He looks at his brother and composes himself. Gil chuckled. "To think a serious German would fall for an outgoing, hyper active, crybaby Italian." He smiles and pushed his brothers shoulder with his. "Go for it Luddy. Hell, you'll make everyone who cares about the two of you happy. Right Arthur?"

I nod. "Right." When I agreed with Gilbert, a crash was heard. "What the bloody hell?"

"What could be going on out there?" The two brothers got up and went outside.

"Kiku, I'll be right back." I left the inn and went outside.

What I saw a horrible resemblance to my nightmares with that murderer. People were running everywhere they could go, and others were being killed. Gilbert had taken his sword out and swung it at the men who was terrorizing the people. Ludwig had his pistol out as he shot a few of those men. _What's going on?_ I looked at the terrible state that the town was becoming and lost it.

I looked for a bow and arrow and found some. Once I grabbed them, I let loose and shot at anyone who was hurting the people in this town. It felt great to kill those who harmed the people and I couldn't stop. _That's right, give in and keep killing._ That voice came to me again and I threw the weapon down. "So, has the archer's curse finally awakened?" I look at the person who spoke and freaked. "Arthur, you can't fight it forever."

"Shut up!" I shout at the man. "I can keep fighting; even if I have to die so that I don't hurt the people I care for."

"There are people you care for?" He asks with that freakish smile. "I didn't think people would like you with that curse you have."

"Well, you thought wrong." I tried to throw something at him, but he just caught it and threw it back at the ground.

"Well, when you're dead, that won't matter will it?" The pipe he held in his hands rose up and his eyes held the glee of killing. "Say hello to you're mother for me."

He swung the pipe down at me and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it didn't come. A gun shot was heard and the pipe had flown out of the Russians hands. I was shocked and I didn't know what was going on. "Sorry I'm late," I look up and see the bloody idiot that I had missed, but would die first before telling him that. Alfred smiled, "but a hero has to make a dramatic entrance, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> It's been a while since i updated this story and it bothered me. I actually reread it and when i did ideas started to pop up. I also know that Alfred was missed, and i'd be lying if i said that i didn't miss him, so i wrote him back in. I hope you liked his entrance. I had realized that the stories i wrote with Alfred in it lacked the sentence "I'm the Hero!" and now i'm going to at least have him say it once in the stories. It wouldn't be the same if Alfred has at least said that he's the hero once; at least i think that.

I hope you like this update and i thank you for reading :)

Til then, my fabulous readers. ;)


	8. Back Home

I couldn't be more happier to see the bloody idiot back; even though he came back during a fight, I was still happy. Of course I'd never tell him that, or that I missed him...right. So, seeing the blonde idiot making an entrance like that, with shooting the lead pipe out of the Russian's hand, was great and all, but he's still a git. He was smiling at his act of heroism, but soon glared at the man before me. "I didn't think we'd see each other so soon, Ivan." He pointed his gun at the Russian. "Why are you here terrorizing the people again?"

Ivan showed us his evil smile. "No reason. I just heard an old acquaintance was in town and I wanted to see him." He eyed me and I shuddered. "It has been long since I've seen the bearer of the archer's curse and I wanted to say hello, right, Arthur?"

Alfred was confused and looked at me, interrupting his focus on the Russian. "You know the mad man?"

I looked at my blonde friend and shook my head. "No, I don't."

"Liar." Ivan laughed as I glanced at him. "You know me; how could you forget the one who murdered your mother?" I glared at him and went to hit him with my fists, only to have him catch my arm and twist it behind me. "Tsk, tsk. You're still too weak to fight against me. If only you surrendered to the curse and let it kill everyone."

"I'll never give in!" He twisted my arm some more and I screamed out of pain.

"Let him go!" Alfred fired a shot at Ivan, grazing his skin. Ivan glimpsed at the gunman and chuckled. "I said to let him go."

Alfred was getting angrier and that just made Ivan laugh some more. "So the American wants to play, huh?" He didn't loosen his grip, but moved forward towards Alfred. "Why are you so concerned about Arthur? He's nothing but a walking corpse; he's bound to lose to the curse and die at the hands of his loved ones." He chuckled. "If he doesn't kill them first."

Alfred's eyes landed on mine and he was getting worried. "Ivan just let him go, now." He didn't and kept walking towards the blonde. Alfred took a step back. "Don't make me shoot you again."

"You don't want to do that." Alfred was starting to pale. "You might hit your beloved Arthur." We both blushed when he said "beloved" and I started to struggle; he just tightened his grip on my arm and I yelled. "Now don't be a naughty boy, Arthur, you should stay still unless you want a broken arm." He stopped moving to twist my arm some more and I shouted again. "I hope you understand, da?"

"Arthur!" I heard the familiar voice shout my name and something pounded on the Russian. I glanced to my side and saw Gilbert swing his sword at Ivan's back. "Ivan, you bastard! Let Arthur go!"

Ivan chuckled as he grabbed the swinging blade. "Ah, Gilbert, it's nice to see you again as well." Gilbert shuddered, but kept his ground. "What's with you also trying to help this lousy Brit? Has everyone become to pity the poor soul trapped with the curse?" He giggled. "As if." There was another shot and it hit Ivan's side. He looked at the one who shot him and chuckled. "Ludwig, have you come to give your brother up again?"

Ludwig growled and shot the man again, this time missing him. "Let him go, Ivan."

The Russian looked at the three men who were there to help me and chuckled. "Hey Arthur," he pulls my hair and makes me look at him from the side, "are these your "friends"?" He gave a sarcastic laugh. "Who knew you could gain any?" My friends started to come closer and angrier. "I wonder how long it'll be before they die by your hands?" He chuckled again as he turns to Alfred. "Looks like I'll be coming for you later, after you've awakened and killed some people." He looks at Alfred and giggles as he grabs my neck, an attempt to twist it and break it. Alfred lost it and tried to shoot him, but Ivan dodged it by throwing me in front of the bullet. Alfred freaked and caught me. "See you later boys." Alfred glared at the Russian as he left and the other two came around us.

The bullet had hit me, but not in a major part of my body. I'd say it grazed me, but that'd be a lie. I moaned out of pain as the three men transported me inside the inn. "Arthur," I looked at Alfred as I was placed on my bed, "oh god...Arthur." He was worried about me and I smiled.

"Git," I forced out as I moaned again, "I'm fine."

"No you're not." He gave me a serious look. "You've been shot and...oh god I shot you." He started to tremble and I laid my hand on his. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and rolling down his face. "Arthur, I'm so sorry."

"It's all right; you didn't know that he'd throw me in front of the bullet." I wince in pain and Kiku showed up with Heracles and the German brothers behind him. "Kiku..."

"You should not talk, Arthur-san." He pushed Alfred away, making our hands come apart and sat next to me. "Heracles get the kit." His companion nodded and left to get the kit. "Arthur-san, don't move or talk." I nod as Heracles came back with the kit. He handed it to Kiku and the man took some tools out. "Heracles, take the others out and down stairs. I'll take care of Arthur." The tired man nodded and pushed the others out. Alfred was fighting against him but the brothers pulled him out along with them. He complained and I groaned. "Now, Arthur-san," I look into my friends eyes to see him being apologetic, "this will hurt but we need to get the bullet out and stitch you up." I nodded and when he took off my shirt and started to pry my skin for the bullet, I yelled in pain.

I passed out from all the pain and found myself in the dark room that the curse has been seeing me in. I looked around like I usually did and saw those blood thirsty eyes again. He was smiling an evil grin and turned away from it. "_What's wrong, Arthur? Don't like to see the real you?_"

"You're not the real me!" I shout. "You're just a burden that's eating away I my sanity."

He chuckled and came around to look at my face. "_If that ain't true."_ I try to turn away again, but he grabs me and makes me look into those awful eyes. _"You'll give up sooner or later, and when you do, your precious Alfred will be the first to die at your hands."_ I struggle with him, but our gazes never wavered. "_You'll come to me and beg for my power to kill." _He smiled. _"You and I are meant to be together and kill side by side."_

"No!" I struggled within his grasp again and finally got out.

"_You won't be able to run away forever."_ I run from him into the darkness and fall back into the hands that long to keep me under the darkness with them.

"No!" I shout again this time waking up in my room and cringing in pain. "Ow, damn it."

"Arthur," I look around my dark room for the person who spoke and saw Alfred sitting in a chair across the room, "are you okay?"

I glared at him then looked away. "No, I'm not bloody fine." He came over to me and touched my shoulder, but I swatted it away. "Don't touch me."

"Arthur," He tried to touch my shoulder again, but I kept whacking his hand away.

"I said not to touch me, bloody git." He fell silent and sat at the edge of my bed.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" I could tell he was hurt; his voice said it all. "Is it Ivan? Is it the curse that he kept mentioning? What's the 'archer's curse' anyway?" I didn't answer him; I only stared at my bed sheets hoping he'll leave me alone. "Arthur, please tell me."

I sigh and look up into his eyes. "Yes, it has to do with Ivan and the curse." He weakly smiled, glad that I'm finally talking; I scowled. "You're also part of this too." He frowned. I looked away from him and began at the very beginning of the story. I told him about the town and my mother again; I told him about Ivan killing my mother, me being thrown out of town because of the curse, living in the woods without the curse showing up, and everything that's happened up until now. "These blasted nightmares have been terrorizing me every night, now, and it all started with that bloody nightmare; the one that started out nicely then turned into hell." I closed my eyes and remembered the hell bent dream that I had. "All those bodies in that trail, all my friends mutilated, and I was the one who did that to them." I covered my eyes with my hands. "Everyone I knew and cared for was dead because of this damned curse I have. There were people there who you knew and cared about also; for example, your brother." He looked away from me as I glanced at him. "Do you know who was the one to kill me and stop all the murders yet to come?" He shook his head still not looking at me. "...You." He flinched and closed his eyes.

"Arthur...I think I've heard enough." He wasn't looking at me, but I could tell he didn't want to hear anything else. I nod and let the silence in the room take over. I was about to roll back into bed, but he finally looked me in the eye, and I saw his tears. "This was all brought on because I took you back into a village." I blinked and was going to protest but he wouldn't let me speak. "Arthur, if you want to be far away from this town, or even me, you can; you can do whatever you want. I'd miss you, but if I'm the cause of this then I don't deserve to have you in my company." He looked away a wiped his tears. "I can't believe that a simple act brought on so much agony for you." He glanced at me again before standing up. He went to the door and was about to leave but paused to say something to me. "Just to tell you," he turned his head a bit to get a glimpse of me, "I'd never kill you; even if you turned into a monster, I'd never kill you." With that, he left.

I was shocked beyond relief. _He wouldn't kill me? Even when I'm a monster and kill his brother? That's insane. Why wouldn't he kill me?_ Some tears fell from my eyes and I wiped them away. "Bloody idiot has to go and say that." The tears wouldn't stop falling and I just looked at the doorway. "Alfred you're such an idiot."

Later, after night became morning, I woke up to the smell of delicious food. I opened my eyes and sat up, moaning as the pain from the bullet wakes up along with me. I slowly get out of bed and go down stairs. I heard a couple of voices and saw my friends talking around the counter. I stepped off of the last step and everyone looked at me. I smiled and Kiku came over. "You shouldn't be up Arthur-san."

I pout. "I can't stay in bed all day. Anyway, the bloody smell of food woke me up and I'm starving."

He chuckled as he shook his head. "Yes, well, once you're done eating, you're going back to bed." I pout some more. "Don't argue with me either because I'm not the only one who thinks that, right?"

The others nodded and I sighed. "Fine."

"Arthur!" Someone ran up to me and hugged me which made me cringe. "Sorry, ve." Feli released me and I smiled at him, but he just frowned and stayed worried. "Ludwig told me that you were hurt, ve, and I started to worry. I'm glad that you're not going to die though, ve, I'd be sad."

"Don't worry about me; I've lived in the woods, remember? This isn't that bad." He smiled as I chuckled and I look at the German. "So you decided to talk to him again?" He blushed and looked into his beer mug.

"Ve, Arthur, I need to tell you something." He grabs my hand and drags me to the corner of the counter. I sit down and he sits next to me. "Guess what?" I shrug and his smile grows. "Ludwig says that he likes me back!" I smile as he jumps off the stool and Ludwig shouts at him to stop sharing that with everyone.

"That's great, Feli." I ruffle his hair and he smiles. "Now you can be happy along with your brother." We chuckle and situate ourselves in different seats that are closer to our friends. "So who's cooking breakfast?"

"I am." I look and see Alfred come out of the kitchen with a big grin on his face. "I hope you like it." I smile back weakly and nod. His smile dims down a bit and his eyes show his sadness. "Good morning Arthur."

"Good morning, Alfred." I stare at the counter could feel all the concerned stares look between us. "So what are you cooking?"

I look back up at him to see him shrug. "Just an average breakfast meal." He smiles. "And boy is Mattie going to miss out on it." I was confused until some plates of pancakes were placed in front of everyone. "I hope you all like the pancakes." He chuckles as he looks at me. "This is one of Mattie's favorite meals because it has syrup. Don't tell him that I made it when he wasn't around though." We chuckle and started to eat. It was rather good and I could tell that he made it. "So how is it?"

I look and see everyone stare at me. They obviously have tasted Alfred's food before and liked it; with this being my first time eating his food, though, they were waiting to see if I liked it. I swallowed what was in my mouth and spoke. "It's adequate." He smiled and I did too.

"That's good." He said take a bite of his own food.

I was eating my food very slowly and savoring the taste; I was actually stalling so that I could stay down stairs a bit longer. I had a couple of pieces of Alfred's pancakes and loved every single one of them; they were made very well. I was on my fifth when Gilbert, Ludwig, and Feli left to go back. They knew that I'd be fine with Alfred taking care of me and Feli had given me this one look that made me blush. I bet he was saying "Have fun with Alfred." I shook my head and tried to calm myself down.

After some time of my stalling, Kiku took the plate away from me and gave me a glare. "Arthur-san, you need to get some more rest." I pouted as Alfred laughed. "Alfred, you are to take care of Arthur." He stopped laughing and started blushing. "Now, the both of you should go up to the room and rest."

We nodded and went up stairs. Alfred tried to help me, but my stubborn self told him that I'm still young enough to get up the stairs without any help. He just chuckled and I jetted into my room. He came in after me and watched as I laid back onto the bed. I winced as my side was being irritated by my movements, but soon settled into the bed. Alfred came over and tried tucking me in, but I kicked away his hands. "I don't need to be tucked in." He chuckled and sat in the chair he was sitting in when I woke up earlier. The silence held into the air and Alfred didn't like it; he kept fidgeting in the chair, thinking of something to talk about I bet. I sighed and looked at him. We made eye contact and I blushed as I glanced at the sheets again. "Hey, git," he hummed and I sighed, "can we go back home tomorrow?"

I was blushing from calling his house "home" and waited for his answer. I heard him get up from the chair and felt him sit next to me on the bed. His hand laid on my shoulder and this time I didn't shove it off. "Sure." I blushed some more and hid my face under the covers.

He chuckled as he got up off the bed, but I stopped him by grabbing his hand. I wasn't looking at him, but I could tell he was staring at me. "Please stay..." I mumbled into the blankets.

He chuckled again and this time laid in the bed with me, making me blush more than before. "As you wish, Iggy."

"G-git." He laughed and I just laid there with the knowledge of the idiot being in the bed with me. Minutes later, I found myself asleep while cuddling up to his chest. It would be embarrassing if someone came in and saw us like this, but I could care less right now. Right now, it feels right that I'm with him. I'm happy that he's back and I don't want him to leave me again. I don't want to risk losing him; not after I started having those nightmares. I opened my eyes and stare into his chest as I think about my thoughts. _I really do like this git don't I?_ I glance up to see that he's sleeping. I chuckle and close my eyes. _He may be a git, but he's a special git; one that has won my feelings._

We woke up later the next day, and I was glad that nothing happened unlike the first night we slept together. We bid Kiku and Heracles farewell, but Kiku didn't think I should leave. "You still need to rest."

"I'll rest when I'm back home." I blushed as Alfred smiled at me.

Kiku sighed and nodded as he glared at Al. "And you," Alfred gulped as the one quiet man pointed a finger at him, "you shouldn't leave Arthur alone for too long; he's injured and don't forget that something bad could happen while you're gone."

He sighed. "I know, Kiku, I know. I won't leave him alone ever again." I look at him and he glances at me. We blush together and he looks back at Kiku. "The next time I get a mission I'm going to beg the King to let Arthur come along with me." The Japanese man nodded in approval and we set out for our home.

Alfred had his horse and wouldn't let me walk so I rode on the back as I held onto him. I never really had ridden on a horse before and was afraid of falling off, so I was clinging to the blonde idiot. He would chuckle every time my grip tightened and I'd blush. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall off."

I scowled. "I'm not afraid of falling off."

He laughed. "Yeah, right." I pouted until I saw my friends from the woods come out to greet us. His horse started to back up. "Whoa, there Sally. It's okay girl they won't hurt you." He patted the mare's flank and she calmed down.

I slid off the back and was welcomed by my friends dog piling on me. "Ouch, guys I know that you miss hanging out with me and all, but I'm injured. Get off." They moved away and Star whined as she licked my side. I sigh. "Yes, that's where it hurts." She nuzzles it and I wince. Striker came over and I noticed he was limping. "Oh god, what happened?" He came over to me and I looked him over. "Someone hit you hard." I touched his side and he whined. I shook my head. "It's like you and I are connected or something." He nuzzles my hand and I pet him. "We seem to have a lot of similarities, don't we pal?" He licked my face and I laughed.

"What happened now?" I looked up and remembered that I was with Alfred.

I frowned. "Someone hit Striker on the side, and pretty hard, too." I look back at my wolf and lightly touch his side. He whined again, but withstood it. "You're a strong wolf, you know that?" I could see a smile on his snout and chuckled.

"Arthur we need to go." The wolves whine as I follow Alfred and I wave to them as I hoist myself back up onto Sally. We rode out some more and I kept looking at my wolves until they went back into the woods again. "I'm sorry we had to go, but..."  
>"It's okay." I didn't look back at Alfred instead I scanned the forest and saw some eyes looking at me.<p>

I knew it was Strikers and I heard him howl. Sally was about to buck, but Alfred soothed her. He looked around as Sally slowed down. "What's going on?"

I close my eyes as I listen to there song. "There telling me a story."

I felt Alfred move to look at me. "What kind of story?" I didn't answer right away. I kept listening to the howls and pictured the story as a film rolling in my head. I paid close attention until I saw a face that I would rip apart if I had a choice. My body tensed and Alfred stopped Sally again. "Arthur?"

I opened my eyes and felt tears roll down my face. "The wolves met up with Ivan." Alfred tensed at the said name. "They knew him from hearing my stories and dreams. They wanted to avenge me and my mother, so they attacked him." I sighed. "Most of them came out without getting too hurt, but Ivan took his sweet time whacking Striker. He knew that Striker was mine and wanted to make me angry." He closed my eyes again, trying to stop the tears. "And he knows just how to get me angry."

"Don't think about it too much, Arthur." I move my head as he makes Sally trot to the village. "You're just doing what he wants you to do. You should ignore him for the time being. Try not to think about him, at least for now." I nod and stare at the forest again.

We came to the village when it was dark out. Once we put Sally in her stall, we walked back to his house and I instantly went to his room. I was tired as hell and didn't want to be bothered until morning, but he wouldn't let that happen. He started to apologize to me and I got annoyed. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I left you alone." He frowned.

I sighed. "I wasn't alone; I had some friends come over and keep me company until I went to visit Heracles and Kiku." He nodded, but didn't smile. "You don't need to apologize. You needed to do a mission and you did it right?" He nodded again and I scowled. "At least you got it done and was able to get to the town when you did."

"Yeah." He smiled. "If I didn't you would've been killed."

I shake my head. "He wouldn't have killed me." He looked confused. "He's part of a group that terrorizes people and conspire to kill the royals. He wants me in his group when I'm under the curses control and will order me to kill the king. When I'm under the curses control, I can't do anything; I just follow the order given to me and kill until I'm told to stop." His eyes widen and I rolled in the bed. "Can we stop talking about this, please? I'm bloody tired."

He sighed. "All right." I was waiting to hear him leave, but he didn't. He climbed into the bed and hugged me from behind. I tense up. "It's all right, right? I can sleep with you?"

I smile, but don't show him that I am. "As long as you don't kiss me git." He chuckles and we fall asleep again. This time my dreams weren't nightmares; they were peaceful dreams that contained a certain blonde gunman that I've befriended and like a lot. I smile. "Good night, Alfred."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This story is one of the stories that i love continuing and sometimes don't know how. ^^'' But i've continued and i know it's a bit mushy or whatever, but i like it. I have some plans on how to continue it from here also and i know it's going to get a little crazy, but what story doesn't get crazy when Russia is mentioned?

I hope you all liked this update and i thank you all for reading :) R&R.


	9. Burnt Worry

A/N: Okay, I'm going to say it. I don't own Hetalia, only the idea.

For the nightmare, the idea came to me from a poem i wrote. I don't know if you guys will read this stuff up here, but i just wanted to share the poem that inspired, got me to write this chapter.

**_Darkened Flame_**

_Encased in darkness,  
><em>

_Is what happened to me.  
><em>

_Falling forever down  
><em>

_the nothingness I see.  
><em>

_Eyes opening, flames bursting.  
><em>

_That's it, I think, I'm doomed.  
><em>

_To be forever consumed by the fire,  
><em>

_which licks my skin as i fall  
><em>

_deeper, closer to the core.  
><em>

So what'd ya think? You can tell me what you think after reading the chapter. I'll leave you to read then.

* * *

><p>In the embrace of the idiotic, blond American, I slept with an eased mind, but that peace was soon disturbed. My mind, as soon as it was full of happy dreams with the git, filled with horrible things. I thought that since I was with someone who I found to be comfortable around, love, and care about, that I wouldn't have those retched nightmares when I'm with him; I was wrong.<p>

I was having another nightmare, and it felt like it would be worse than the others. My eyes were closed, but I could fell myself falling through cold darkness. It was starting out like all my others did when the curse would speak; only difference, he didn't visit me.

I was unsure if I should open my eyes, but opened them anyway. What I saw was the darkened flames of a fire surrounding me. My body didn't react but my mind did; I was panicking. The farther I kept falling the deeper and closer I went to the core of where the flames came from. I was terrified and didn't want to be in the center of the heat. The flames consumed my body as I went further and I could feel them licking my skin, burning the pale white hue I've always had. My eyes stung as the many tears that I held fell, the heat drying them, making them evaporate just as fast as they are made. Not able to handle what I felt, I saw, I closed my eyes.

Opening my heavy eyelids, I see another scene fold out before me; a burning village. The flames were flickering, moving to any area that wasn't touched. I felt pity, yet, at the same time, pleasure. Not noticing the devilish smile creeping onto my face, I look around with a sort of...loving thought; all this pain, agony, brought on...was because of me. If I was myself, I would've freaked. Feeling drugged, though, I was just smiling at the horrendous site before me.

Screams, shouts. Yelling, hollering. All the loud noises didn't bother me; they excited me. Moving forward, I hooked an arrow to my bow and looked for another victim to die at my hands. There were many targets, many people, but I didn't harm them; I ignored them, looking for something, someone else. Turning corners through the burning village, I see all the different people; dying, living, holding onto life, screaming through the pain that they were given. A couple of the faces I saw held those emotions, statuses, and what made my mind switch off was seeing my friends.

My feet stopped moving as I saw them, huddling in a small corner, trying not to be seen or killed. I chuckled, making them spin around, looking at me with fear coursing through there body, showing their fright in their eyes. My heart became warm as I saw that they feared me, covered with blood, smiling devilishly, eyes full of lust for more killing. Ignoring my original self shouting at me, I step closer to them, aiming my loaded bow at the group.

"Arthur!" The Spaniard tried to stop me, but I pushed him back. He was the first one I shot through the heart. Nothing came out of his mouth anymore.

Romano flipped out and tried to avenge the man he fell in love with; he ended up the same way his lover came out to be, shot in the heart with an arrow. Feli came at me, then Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, Matthew, Kiku, Heracles, Alec, Alun, Aiden; all of them died the same way. I felt no pity for them. Happiness overwhelmed me.

A chuckle shot out from my mouth and I held the quiver, holding only one arrow. I looked towards the sky, watching the once blue hue become black as more smoke rose up. My chortling became louder, body shaking from the immense laughing. My face felt sore from the smirk that appeared from the chuckling. _I must look like a crazy mad man._ "But that's what I am!" I shout to the sky above.

Hearing someone clap in the distance, my head snaps down and catches the eyes of a certain Russian. He smiled, showing me that he's pleased, feeling pleasure from having me kill. "You've done well, da?" He chuckled as I smiled madly back at him. A moment later, we heard a crash; looking towards the noise, we see the one who I've been dodging. "Looks like you missed one..." Ivan mussed with annoyance, then hummed. "Kill him, then come report to me, da?" He left me to take care of what I didn't, couldn't do.

Alfred laid on his knees, crying from all that's been happening. I'd say that I felt remorse for him, but I didn't. His body shook from him holding in his new tears, head looking up at me, eyes piercing through me. I could say that I saw hatred in his beautiful eye, only there wasn't; it was sadness, pity, remorse...confusion. I tsked and set my bow up with the last arrow. "Arthur..." pausing, I listen. "Why...? Why do you do this? What happened to you?"

I smirk at the stupid questions. "I do this because I love feeling the enjoyment." He looked away from me, I leaned down to his ear. "I enjoy to kill...everyone." A tremor went through his body as I chuckled. "And nothing happened to me," I state, standing back up and pointing my arrow at him, "I just became what I was supposed to be. I was born to be like this."

"No..." he looked back up at me, his eyes holding fierce determination, positive belief, … love. "You weren't born to become this monster." Something inside of me broke as I heard that word come out of his mouth. "You're not the same Iggy, Artie, Arthur!, that I know. You _have_ changed; into the monster that you've feared and have been fighting all of your life. Why did you give up? How could you forget the feelings you felt towards the ones who helped you, supported you? How come you stopped fighting? What happened, Arthur?" I didn't move even though something, someone was telling me to. He was right; I fought so much against this...monster. Why did I stop? "You have to continue fighting! Arthur! Fight against this monster! Do it for us, for me, for _you_!"

My arms trembled as I was beginning to fight with the curse again. _"No!" _The monster shouted as I was winning. _"I finally won you over, I'm not going to let you destroy me, get ride of me yet!"_ Before I could put my arrow down, the monster inside of me released the arrow that was positioned to pierce Alfred's heart.

"Alfred!" I shout, sitting up in the bed. I still felt connected to the dream, so when I looked around his room, all I saw was the burnt town, dead bodies, his...corpse. "Alfred!" I grabbed my head and started to cry. _I killed him! Why?_ I moaned, groaned at the loss. _Why...? Why did I have to kill my friends, my brothers, him?_

_ "Arhtur..."_ I cried harder as his voice haunted me. _"Arthur."_ I shook my head, trying to get him out of my head. _"Arthur, look at me!"_ I stopped moving and decided to look up.

He was there. The git was right in front of me. It looked too real for it to be a dream. I reached out towards him, touching his face first then feeling his chest. He was here, he wasn't dead. "Alfred." He pulled me towards him, hugging me, cuddling me as I cried against his chest. "I...I thought you were dead." I say between gasps of air. "I though that...I killed you, Alfred. God, I killed you."

"Shh..." he rubs my back, calming me down as he says that he's not dead. "I'm right here, Iggy. I'm still alive, Arthur, I'm not dead." I clung to him each time he tried to sooth me, calm me. His hold became tighter around me and I soon felt tears fall onto my head. "I'm here..." he whispered. "I'm still alive. I haven't left your side, I'm never going to leave you alone."

I slowly started to relax in his embrace, still holding his shirt and concealing my face into his chest. "You better not, git." I choke out. "I'd die out there if you weren't with me anymore." His body tensed at my confession. It was true. That's how I felt now; if he wasn't here with me, I'd be lost, forever consumed in the darkness, friendless, going crazy, losing to the curse... "I don't want you to leave me." I whisper.

He pushed me away to look at my face, seeing my worry, fear, loss of mind. He kept looking at me, but soon kissed me. I was shocked, surprised at this sudden action, but didn't fight against him; I welcomed it.

**-|)-*-(|-**

Hours later, once I woke back up, I remembered the horrid dream I had. Sitting up in his bed, I held my head, rocking myself back and forth, calming myself from the scenes that just wouldn't leave my mind. _Stop..._ I beg, plead in my mind for the images to cease, pause, erase from my mind. _Just stop these bloody...images...stop._

_ "Why should I stop them when your the one who made them up?"_ My head jerked up, looking, scanning for the familiar, hated voice I longed to get ride of. _"You were the one who dreamed that up, not me."_ I heard his malicious chuckle in the back of my mind, echoing out into Alfred's room. _"You're getting closer to becoming me...master, you're finally succumbing to the dark, evil lust for killing."_

"No..." I cover my ears, but the action just made it worse; he was louder when my ears were concealed from the world. "No! I'll never ever become that bloody monster you want me to be!" I was feeling dizzy, sick as he was still chortling which consumed my mind and started to give me a headache. "Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! I hate your laughing." He didn't stop, but soon disappeared after saying his final word. _We shall see about that...hehe...master._

I flailed as I jumped off the bed, feeling arms support me. My eyes being closed, I struggled within the hold of someone I couldn't see. I thought that the arms belonged to the black demons that have been trying to pull me down into the dark pit with them, but soon found out who they belonged to. "Iggy...calm down it's just me." I stopped moving, opened my eyes, peered up into the blue irises that Alfred had, feeling tears run down my cheeks. He became concerned instantly, and kissed my fallen tears away. "I'm here, Arthur, I'm still here for you."

Clinging to his shirt, I let loose all the tears that wanted to fall. My eyes started to sting as more fell; turning red from all the crying, vision blurring as I almost lose consciousness again, vague movements seen of hands drying my tears. The blond American started to hum for me, calming me down, lulling me back to a composed state. "Alfred," he was still humming but gave me a signal saying he was listening, "I...I don't think...I should stay here any longer."

His baritone hum stopped as he pushed me away to look me in the eye. "What do you mean?" I looked away, hiding the already known tear stained face I had. "Arthur..." he hugged me again. "I don't want you to leave...and I can't live in the woods with you; I'd be too far away from the main village to get my missions..." he trialed off as I heard his voice hitch. He was worrying about me, afraid for me. He wanted to look after me, but how could he when I'm living in the woods with my wolves again? "Iggy...please stay a bit longer..."

Sighing, I push myself away. "I'll...think about it, git." He chuckled halfheartedly as I left for the living room. I was watching, looking at the floor as I walked and didn't realize the visitors who were there. A noise, a gasp was heard, getting my attention as I looked up. My eyes widened as I saw the group, instantly looking away from them. "What the bloody hell are you three doing here?"

Alec stood along with Aiden and Alun. The big redheaded brute cleared his throat and took a step forward. "We heard that..." he paused as he hesitated on saying the name. "...Ivan has come back." I flinch at the said name and hold my arms as I compose myself from breaking down once more. "We were...worried. We wanted to see how you were...taking in that fact."

"Well I'm bloody fine." I falsely state to them as I turn my back to them. Alfred came out, glancing at me, them, then headed into the kitchen. I looked at him, hoping, begging for his help to get my brothers out of the house; he just ignored me as he set up some dishes for a short breakfast. Scowling, I look away from him and pout. "Go away," I spat with hate, "I don't want to see your bloody faces right now."

"Arthur, please, just listen; hear our words." Aiden, the Irish twin, took a hold of my arm, lightly turning me to face them. His eyes held concern, compassion, brotherly love. I scoffed at his act of care, and turned from him. "Arthur...we want to tell you how we really feel about you. Our brother."

"Besides that you guys hated me?" I slowly look at them again with acid showing in my angered eyes. I didn't want them here; they should get the hint and leave. "That's all you did back them, hate me. You used me as a bloody punching bag, a sack filled with flour, a dead corpse from a pig." They winced at the comparisons I made. "What more could tell me about how you felt?"

"Shut up mate and listen." I glare at Alun, the Welsh twin, and he glowers right back. "We did that because mum said so; we all said that the last time." I snorted and Alec got angrier. Alun didn't let the Scot speak though. "Honestly, mate, we hated doing those awful, dreadful things to you, but mum wanted us to scare you away, to never come back."

"Well, talk about a bloody well done job." I spat at them, my own fury rising, building up. "I bloody understand where mum comes from, but what I don't get is, why do that towards a bloody four year old who barely grew enough strength for any damn thing in the world."

"You were different than all the other four year-old's that were born in the town." I stare at Alec, puzzled, perplexed, confused. He heaved an annoyed, angered sigh as he stared intently at me. "You weren't born _like_ a four year old." I blinked. _What does that bloody mean?_ "You were born prematurely." This fact stunned me a bit. He sighed again and took a seat, motioning me to do the same. I hesitated, but sat across from him as the others took a seat next to him. "Mum was due for you in the month of May, but you came in April; the 23rd to be exact." I nod and he continues. "We were older than you by a couple of years, but we could tell; you were different from us, from everyone. Though this was true, Mum still loved you just as much as she loved us, but we believed she loved you even more. You could say that's when we got jealous.

"When you were born, Mum knew that you'd take after her, but in a horrible way. She told me that I had to look after you, and the other two, when she wasn't around; she didn't want anything to happen to you, us." He leaned back into the couch.

"You were only a couple weeks old when you first spoke." He chuckled. "You first words weren't "Mummy" or "Daddy", they were "brother". That made the three of us overjoyed, but something else happened. You started to walk at two months, which isn't that odd, I think. What got us is how intelligent you were; you were around eighteen months when you were able to speak fluently, write essays, speeches, laws, stories. You were able to understand the world around you at the age of two, and you hated the way it was ruled by the king that had power over us. When you were three going on four, you told us stories holding determination as you stated that you would become the next king that would rule us; you'd try to give us a better life, not filled with poverty, but with enough riches to last us a year without worry.

"Around that time, Mum told us that we couldn't be the great brothers that you looked up to anymore. _"You have to make him hate you. He acts more like an eight year old than a four year old; he'll understand within time if you meet up again."_ She told us this and never gave us the reason why we had to be ass holes to you. _"Just do this for me, for him. He needs to stay away from towns."_ We didn't understand, but when you got your first bow and arrow, we saw what she meant. _"The curse will __show once the archer has his first weapon in hand."_ She always spoke like that, riddles. Not until you turned four and held that arrow at someone and killed them did we see that "archer's curse" appear before us.

"We thought that the jealousy we felt for you back then could have us make you run away; we thought that the fact of our mother dying at the hands of that bastard, Ivan, would give us enough reason to hate you and drive you out; we thought that seeing you in that...monstrous form would convince us, prove to us that you shouldn't be living in the town with us. It didn't." He leaned forward, holding his forehead with his hands. "We drove you out with guilt weighing us down. We wanted to apologize to you, give you another chance and clear your name of a blame you shouldn't hold, but..."

"We couldn't find you." Aiden finished for our redheaded brother. He glanced at the large man and patted his back. "Alec here took it harder than us since he was the eldest; he was also the one who was closer to you." He looked at me again with a small sympathetic smile.

"Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive us, mate?" My gaze fell on Alun, then Aiden, Alec.

Right in front of me were my blood brothers, confessing, asking, begging, pleading for forgiveness for the wrong they did in their lives; I didn't know if I should forgive them, show the mercy or not. "I loved you, Art." I stared at the Scotsman as his eyes filled with held tears looked at me. My throat started to hurt from just looking at him. "I still do. You were the best little brother a drunken Scotsman could've asked for when he was in a fucking drought." Alun and Aiden didn't seem fazed at the confession, in fact they agreed with him.

"Why don't you just forgive them, Iggy?" I jump as I look at Alfred, remembering that he was also in the house. When I saw his face, I noticed how tired he was; he looked lifeless, almost dead. _Have I made him worry that much?_ My heart twisted in pain from the thought of me affecting him that much. The idiot noticed my stare and smile blankly. "They're your brothers. Brothers will always be hard to deal with, so there are times when you'll dislike them." He stare fell onto them. "I think you shouldn't hate them. From what I just heard, it's not there fault, and it wasn't they're idea to hurt you." His tired eyes landed on mine. "If I was in your position and Mattie was in theirs, I'd forgive him instantly and hug my brother as we both ball our eyes out." He chuckled but the happiness of the silly thought never reached his voice. "Forgive them, Arthur. Make them stop feeling guilt. They probably won't stop feeling the blame, but at least take off a certain load from their shoulders."

I continued to stare at the blond American that I continued to fall for and sighed. "I guess." I turned to them and saw the hope rising in their eyes. I shake my head with a smirk. "I'll forgive you twats, but-" I didn't get to finish my sentence; Alec had hugged me along with the other two. I chuckled. "All right, you can stop hugging me." They didn't want to, but soon let up. Once they were on the couch again, I smiled at them. "Brothers or not, I'll still hold it against you." They nod. "But," their eyes lock with mine; I stared at them with fierce anger, frightening them, but soon soothed my glare into a kind, caring gaze, "you're my brothers. I may dislike your behavior, but that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you brutes." They smiled and chuckled.

_"Think that right now, but it won't last for long."_ My body freezes as his voice came into my mind again. _"When I take control, which will be soon, this simple fact will enrage you to the point where you'll kill them without a second of hesitation."_ His chuckle sent a shiver down my spine, making me cringe, slouching back into the chair I sat in. _"Nothing will hold me back when I appear."_ Just as quick as his voice appeared, it went away.

I shivered again, but they didn't notice anything. _I don't want them to notice._ I scan my brothers faces and see their happiness. _I don't want them to bear another worry, problem on their shoulders._ I glance at Alfred and saw that he looked better. I was confused. _Did I just imagine him looking sick...almost dead?_ I shake my head and smile. _I'm losing my mind, but I know one thing,_ we all were smiling and I couldn't forget, wouldn't forget this moment, _I'll never ever try to cause anymore pain to the people I care for._

**-|)-*-(|-**

After the trio left, another arrived. "Ve!" Feli jumped onto me, making me wince and remember that I'm wounded. I ease him off of me, with the help of his brother, and tell him I'm still injured. He smiles with sympathy. "Sorry, ve, I was just happy to see you again."

I smile, pat his head, chuckle. "I understand. It's okay." His smile turns warm, happy. I return the same grin.

"So," Alfred comes up from behind me, grabbing me by my waist, "I guess you've heard also." I try to push myself away from his grasp, blushing at the action he made, almost as if he's telling someone that I belong to him. "Feli," the young Italian looks at the gunman, "you told them. Am I right?"

He nodded. Romano crossed his arms with a scowl. "Of course he told us. We're also Arthur's friends; we have a right to know." The temperamental Italian looked between the American and I, smiling at what he was seeing. "I can see that he's fine though. He'll be nursed back to his frickin' healthy state soon." He smirk as I blushed even more. Feli chuckled as he also saw the intimate actions Alfred was trying to pull; I pushed him even more to distance ourselves.

"He's right." Antonio smiled at me warmly, comfortingly. "You'll take great care of him, Alfred." The blond man beside me finally flushed along with me, reluctantly letting me go. "How long can you keep that up though?"

Al composed himself and stared at his friend questioningly. "What do you mean?" The Spaniard glanced away, the Italians did the same. Alfred grew inpatient. "Damn it, just tell me. What the hell do you mean?"

They were still silent until Antonio spoke again. "I fear the relationship between you two won't last as long as you hope it will." He was confusing us even more. He sighed. "What will you do about the missions that the King wants you to do?" Alfred blinked. "Are you going to tell him to give them to someone else? Are you going to beg for him to let Arthur join you?" The American looked away from his friend, the Italians, me. "You do know, that the King has heard of what happened, right? He knows that Arthur's hurt; he won't let him join you even if you made a deal with him." He went silent and looked away from us again. "He's also heard about what Ivan said, how Arthur is wanted by the group that's planning to kill him." Alfred's neck snapped as he focused on the other.

"Who told him?" He asked, fearing the worst for me. "How much does he know about Arthur?"

The Spaniard went quiet again. Romano continued for him. "What the bastard is trying to say is that his royal highness know _every_ damn _thing_ about this Brit of ours." I glanced at Alfred and saw that he was tensing up. "He's thinking about cutting him from his forces."

"But Arthur hasn't even been on a mission yet!" Alfred tried to defend me, complaining about how unfair it is.

"We know, ve." Alfred and I looked at Feli. "But...just be glad that the King isn't telling you to take Arthur back from where you found him." That was a solid point, but when I looked at Alfred, I saw his clenched fists shaking, full of anger.

"That bastard." He spat. "Just because he fears Arthur's curse...he never thought that if Arthur could control this curse we could have an advantage against our enemies?"

"It doesn't work that way." I spoke. They looked at me, shocked to hear a single word come out of my mouth. I glanced away and sigh. "All the people who has had the curse fell into the darkness, killed many people, murdered most of the royals in their countries...died at the hands of a dear friend of theirs." My throat felt like I was choking on something as I told the truth. "That's my fate as well."

"No!" Surprised by his shout, I stare at Alfred. He was more than just angry, he was livid. "That isn't your fate." He glared intently into my eyes, trying to make me see what he believe, showing me that he's concerned, worried about me. "I hate it when you say that your destiny is at the hands of falling into the curse, killing the people you care for, dying only by the person who cares, worries, loves you." His eyes started to fill up with unused tears. "Arthur-"

"Alfred." Antonio cut him off, making the blond growl, glare at him. The Spaniard had a look of seriousness appear on his face. Alfred instantly knew what was up.

"Why are you really here?" He asked them. This time they didn't hesitate to say anything.

"We were given orders to send you to another mission." The American besides me groaned from annoyance, hatred. Antonio made a sound that caught the man's attention again, cautioning him some more. "This mission, believe it or not, will be with Arthur." Our eyes went wide from shock. "I know that we just said that there's a fat chance of him ever working for the king, but this will be the Brit's first and only mission for the king."

"What is it?" Alfred asked, fearing the worst will come from the swordsman's mouth.

The Spaniard smirked sympathetically. "It deals with the worst Russian out there," my eyes widened as I knew who he was talking about, "Ivan's back, as you know, and the king wants to know what the Russian has up his sleeve, what his ideas are." His eyes landed on me as I tried not to flinch. "The only way we will know what is in that messed up mind of his is if we use Arthur to our advantage." He smiled at Alfred. "So we _are _going to use him to our advantage; by having Arthur get information from that Russian scum."

* * *

><p>AN: The breaks were supposed to look like a bow and arrow but it won't take the arrow tips :( oh well. So yeah, as i said at the top, i got this entire thing from the start of a poem i wrote in class. Man that's so cool even though i suck i writing poems; they just don't come out right for me.

Well, i hope you like the update because i know that i'm happy about finally updating this story.

Thanks for reading! R&R.


	10. Mission Accepted

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><em>Through the misty woods that a young man use to claim as his residence and protect along with his wolf friends, paws patter against the ground, storming around the trees. The fast runner sprints through and around his home, lunging to his destination. Others behind him race to catch up, sniffing the air as a new aroma is smelt. Stopping abruptly, their leader snorts as he peers through some branches of a bush he's hiding behind.<em>

_ Striker lays down, the others mimicking him, and tries to keep quite. On the other side of the bushes he sees a small yet large camp. His eyes skimmed through the faces he saw, many he didn't know, others he recognized; the one that made a small growl form in the wolf's throat, though, was a man that he's heard quite enough about._

_ Ivan sat in front of the fire he made for his comrades, fully aware that he was being watched by the archers mutts. He hummed as his known smile took control of his face. "I have a feeling someone's talking about me." He giggled as his eyes landed on the bush Striker was behind. "Da, I feel like Arthur's about to come to my side." The wolf growled louder as he shot out of the bush to attack the Russian, but the platinum blonde was prepared; he grabbed the pack's leader by the neck and pinned him down. "Now now," he said to Striker, gaining his full attention, "let's not get too hasty just yet, da?" Leaning down near the wolf's ear, he smirked. "I don't want the special mutt that belongs to the precious archer to suffer." Just as he said this, he twisted the fur of Striker's back, making the dog howl. At this little act, the others ambushed the camp._

**-|)-x-(|-**

Ripping out of the bed, I sit straight up, panting. My head was pounding and I didn't know entirely why; I didn't drink anything alcoholic, so I couldn't have a hangover. I laid back down in the bed, trying to rub the throbs I felt away. Sighing, I stare at the ceiling. _Just what the bloody hell was that all about?_ I rolled over to the side, closing my eyes. _I felt like someone was calling for my help; a howl of sorts._ I slowly opened my eyes again, and frown. _Striker..._ He could only be the one possible reason I could think of a howl right now. _Please let the pack be well. I don't want anything bad to __happen to them._

Through my stare, a formation was taking place. I blinked a couple of times until I saw someone's face in front of mine. My face went red instantly as I sat up again. "Git! Don't get so close!"

Alfred merely chuckled as he sat next to me. "Why? It's not like you're afraid of me kissing you again, right?" He gave me a look as he wiggled his brows. I was blushing tremendously, and turned in the bed, trying to fall back asleep. "Aw, come on Artie, I was just teasing you." He nudged me as I swatted his hand away. He chuckled again. "I just can't help but think about kissing you." I tensed up at his confession and felt my body heat up even more as he laid next to me, hugging me from behind. "I don't want you to go undercover." He snuggled up to my back, tickling my neck with his nose. I chuckled, but then sighed.

**-|)-x-(|-**

It was just last night that I got the news of my first and only mission for the king. Antonio and the Vargas boys came here, visiting us, and told us what I'd be doing. "We need you to go into his camp, acting like the curse has finally taken over your mind and senses; only then will we be able to try and get information out of him." The Spaniard was so sympathetic as he shared the details, but he had to.

"Are you insane?" Alfred stepped in front of me, between the others, and shook his head. "Aren't you even thinking of Arthur? How can he go with this, pretending to be the curse and stay by that Russian's side when Ivan's mostly made his life a living hell." He was trying to protect me. I was a bit shocked, but smiled; not many try to protect me now, but ever since I met him...

Antonio scowled at the American's remark. "Of course I do think about him; he's a friend of mine." I glanced at the swordsman. "And I know all about it; he told me and these two about it." Alfred looked shocked as he looked between the three then stared at me. "The twins were the first ones he told." His stare kept piercing through me as I felt some guilt weld up. I looked away from him. "Then he told me since I came in after he had a horrible dream. We all know about his dreams, the curse, and his past."

"But you don't know about his brothers." Alfred was trying to fight him, challenging the Spaniard about how much they knew about me. I checked to see what Antonio's reaction was to them being mentioned; he was a bit pale, but still held fierceness. "Did you know that he was neglected by them because of his mother?" The three had looked at me then, wide eyes and all. Alfred smiled. "His mother told them that they needed to make him hate everything about them, and also drove them out of the village."

"They did it to protect me." He looked at me, and the others blinked. I could see their puzzlement to that statement and sighed. Turning around as I held my arms, I shook my head. "Yes they were asked by my mom to hate me, but they loved me to no end. They only did as mother asked to protect me from what the future could've brought." I scanned Alfred's living room, eying anything that was of interest to stare at. "If I had stayed in the village any longer..."

"You're dreams would've been reality." I nodded, and turn to see their faces. They, once again, felt pity for me. I shook my head as Feli spoke again. "Ve, that's horrible to know...and sad, too." I chuckled at his statement, knowing all to well that he didn't know everything just yet. "Arthur..."

"I'll do the mission." I had changed the subject too quickly for them, and they all stared at me. "I'll do it if his highness needs me to."

"What?" I glared at the gunman who took care of me since I came here, but it didn't faze him. "Are you crazy as well?" I gave him the one look, and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." I shook my head. "But still, I just can't let you do this."

"Alfred," I know that he cares for me, but he doesn't need to shield me from everything, "I'm not doing this for the king." He became confused and I sighed. "I'm doing this for myself." Before anyone could say anything else, I turned around. "I'm awfully tired, so I'll go rest." Smiling back at my friends, I wished them a good day. "Thanks for coming."

**-|)-x-(|-**

_ Another wolf went after the Russian, easily being tossed to the side as Ivan hit it with his pipe; not to hard, but hard enough. The pack gathered into a little group as the men started a circle around them. "Tsk tsk tsk." Ivan picked Striker up by the back of his neck, keeping him at arms length so the snout wouldn't snap onto his skin. "You never learn, do you?" He tossed the wolf at the pack, sending them all a glare. "Never try that again or I won't hesitate to kill you. The only reason why you all are still here is because you're all very precious to Arthur."_

_ Striker stood back up, with the help of Star, and growled at the man. He snorted, thinking of doing another attempt for attack, but thought otherwise; his pack was already harmed enough, and he doesn't want them to die just yet. He looked on both his left and right, barking at the others, then soon howling. Just as he glared at the Russian for a last time, he turned on his paws, running back into the woods, his pack right on his tail._

_ Ivan smirked as he saw the mutts run away. "He's so keen on helping his owner, da?" He looked around the camp, scowling as he saw some of the stuff in shambles. "Pick this all up at once!" He commanded. "We're leaving!" He glanced at his campfire, kicking some dirt onto it, relinquishing the flames freedom. He smiled. "A flame kept under containment," as he turned to his horse, he chuckled, "as if anything could keep me contained." _Not even the curse can be contained._ He thought as he hoisted himself up._

_ He turned around with his horse as he glared at everyone. "Hurry up!" He said even fiercer. "We need to get going." Before he waited for them any longer, he smirked. "Someone very important we be coming to see me, giving himself to me entirely."_

**-|)-x-(|-**

Sighing, I felt Alfred's embrace tighten. "Arthur, please don't go to that evil Russian. I don't want anything bad to happen to you; I don't want the curse to instantly take control just because you're with him." Against my neck, I felt warm tears slipping past my skin. "I don't want to lose you."

A small smile appeared on my face as he tightened his grip again. "Don't worry, love, I won't go that far." _But I might have to do something even more crazy then what you have in mind._

He didn't reply instantly and I suddenly thought that he'd finally be quiet, but I was wrong. He moved behind me, placing his chin on my arm as I gave him a side glance. He was looking at me, so I blushed like I've been doing ever since I met him. "You never called me 'love' before." Comprehending what he just said, I blushed even more. "Is that something British? Do the Englishman usually call the people they love 'love's?"

"N-no." I said glancing away from his gaze. He hummed and I knew that he didn't believe me. "I-it just slipped out, okay? It doesn't mean that I actually love you or anything."

He chuckled, making me look at him again. I saw his smile and instantly moved to rest on my back, having his head fall off of my arm. He groaned as he pouted. "Why'd you do that? I was comfortable."

"And who says I care about you comfort?" He glared at me, a playful glare, and moaned. He then fell on top of me. I blinked. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He mumbled something, but didn't quite hear him. "What?" He didn't repeat what he said, and I rolled my eyes. "Well, at least get off of me." I tried to push him off, but couldn't; he flopped back onto me as I gave up. "You're bloody heavy."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" He picked himself up, putting both of his arms on either side of me as he stared at me. "'Cause I'm not fat."

"I'm not saying you're fat; I'm saying you're bloody heavy." He pouted again and I couldn't help but chuckled. "Bloody twit. Why are you getting sensitive about this?" He shrugged as he was about to fall on top of me again. "Oh no you don't." I tired to keep him off of me, and he smiled. "Stop this, git, you're bloody heavy; I can't...hold you up...forever." Before my arms collapsed on me, something went through my head. My eyes widened as pain overwhelmed my mind. "Bloody hell!" He fell on me again, but I didn't care right now; I was trying to think of the reason why this pain came from nowhere. "Damn Alfred, get off of me. Please."

"Why? I'm tired and I don't want to move." He was complaining just like before, but as he looked at me, he got up. "Sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to." He sat next to me and helped me lean onto him. I was blushing, but paid no mind to his actions.

"I'm fine. You didn't hurt me, I just got a headache." _Bloody painful one, too._ I felt him relax as he heard that he didn't do anything wrong, and smirked. "Git, you don't need to worry that much."

He sighed as his fingers went through my hair. "It's hard not to when the man I like is going through things that I don't understand." I blushed and glanced at him; he was blushing as well. "A-and also through things that I don't know of yet." My eyes widened as he said that. _How does he know that there are still things for him to figure out about me?_ I blinked and looked away. _I-it's not like there is anymore things that I _want_ him to find out._ He sighed. "But I can deal with it." My gaze landed on him again. "I've dealt with you all this time, haven't I?"

I chuckled. "Yes you have, twit." He chuckled along with me, ruffling my hair. "Hey!" Just as I was going to say something else, I felt his lips against mine. As my eyes adjusted to the sudden closeness of his face, I closed them, kissing him back.

It felt like a firework festival was going on as I kissed him. I mentally chuckled. _It's almost like that saying I've heard. "You'll know if someone is your soul-mate if you hear fireworks in the distance." Wait a minute, what the hell are fireworks?_ I broke our kiss as I was confusing myself. "Alfred," he pouted since our kiss was broken, but listened, "what are fireworks?"

He blinked then chuckled. "Fireworks?" He shook his head as he kissed me again, but only for a shot second. "They're almost like bombs, but they blow up in the air, making beautiful, colorful creations. They were created by the King's inventor, who's an Australian." I hummed in understanding, though I was still a bit confused. "They sound like things that would be made in the future right? With technology spring up anew?" I nodded. "Yeah, well, you can say that Logan has a futuristic mind, and doesn't mind getting down and dirty." He blinked. "Why are we talking about him again?" I hit his chest, gaining another chuckle out of him. "Can we just kiss now?"

"I suppose." He smiled, and I along with him. We kissed again, and this time nothing broke our concentration on each other. He pushed me down onto the bed, deepening the kiss as he put his full weight on me. I moaned as his knee went between my legs. "Alfred..." I broke our kiss again, about to push him away, but before I could say anything else, his mouth came back; his tongue intruded the inside of my mouth, feeling around as if he wanted to know everything about it. I moaned again, but didn't fight him.

My own tongue pushed his back as I tried to do the same to him. He chuckled and I opened my eyes; he was staring right back at me. My eyes held interest as I challenged him; his was full of intrigue as he fought against me. He pushed himself further into me, moving his tongue around mine, then touching the inside of my cheek. If I could grin, I'd be doing that right now. I pushed his back again, but right as I started fighting back, his leg grazed up against my groin.

I moaned and let my guard down as he won the battle for dominance. I sealed my lips, catching his tongue as he pulled it out of my mouth. "That's not fair." He chuckled, shaking his head, kissing me again. I pushed him off of me. "No, Alfred."

"Aw come on," he complained, "you were fine with it just seconds ago."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know, but I've still got a splitting headache." And just as I said that, a zing of pain went through my head down my spine. "Damn it! Aw God that hurts." I put my hand on my head, trying to rub my temples again. Between my fingers, I saw Alfred pout, trying not to believe me, thinking I was faking just to get around..._it_. Another spike hit my head like a nail was trying to be hammered in my skull. Hissing in pain, I rolled over to my side.

"Hey," I felt his hand on my side, "are you okay?" With the tone of voice he has, I could tell that he believed my obvious pain and started to worry. "Should I call for someone?" I shook my head as he made a move to do so.

I grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving me. "I don't need a bloody doctor to look at me." He nodded, but I could tell that was considering the thought of going to get one anyway. I smile, shaking my head. "They only doctor I need here to care for me is you." His eyes widened as a blush formed on his face. I flushed along with him, but didn't look away. "It's just a thing that will pass shortly, no need to worry about me."

"But..." I shook my head, and he smiled. Leaning down closer to me again, he kissed my head. "As you wish, Artie."

My blush deepened in color. "H-how many times have I told you to stop calling me those bloody nicknames?" He gave me a look asking 'why?' and I looked away. "T-they're bloody annoying to hear when my name's Arthur. Get it, git? Arthur. Not Artie, Iggy, or any other name you can concoct in that little brain of yours. Where the hell did you even get the bloody nickname 'Iggy' anyway. It doesn't even suit me!"

He sighed, trying to get me to stop ranting on about this subject as he answered my questions. "I don't ever remember you asking me to stop calling you those names. I know you're name is Arthur, it's just sometimes I don't want to say that, so I call you by those nicknames; they're fun to say as well, you know. As for Iggy; I don't know, I just seem to like calling you that even though it's a nickname for Ignatius, Ignacio, Ozzy... What weird names, and I just said them, too." I slapped him on his chest; he just giggled. "Why is this so important to you know when it wasn't before?"

I blinked, looking away from him again. "I... It's just... I don't like being called something other than my name, point, blank, and simple."

He shook his head, obviously amused by this conversation. "I am basically calling by you're name, just in a short version."

"I know that!" I was flushing horribly as he tried to keep defending himself calling me those bloody nicknames. "But still! Just call me Arthur!"

"No." He laid down beside me again as he nuzzled my neck again. "I don't want to."

"Fine then." I say trying to get out of his embrace. "Be the bloody twit you are." He chuckled as he wouldn't let me go though I wanted him to. "Release me this instant git!" He shook his head again. "Damn it all! This is not what I came here for!" He chuckled as he turned me around, giving me a kiss as my face went redder. "Git!"

A knock came at the door so suddenly that it made the two of us jump out of our little world we created in just the little time we were together. Alfred pouted as he got up to get the door. Standing in front of him was my brother, to our surprise. "Alister," he said perplexed by the sudden appearance of the Scotsman, "what are you doing here?"

He peered into the room, eying me, then locked eyes with Al. "I was here to merely wish my brother luck, but it looks as if I've interrupted something."

"Yes, you most cer-"

"No you didn't!" Interrupting the American as I climbed out of bed, he gave me a glare. I went over to his side and smiled at my brother. "It's so nice of you to wish me luck on my first and only mission, but what I want to know is," he sighed as I looked wonderingly at him, "how did you find out so quickly."

"You're my brother." He stated that as if it was the answer to everything, but I rolled my eyes, knowing that it wasn't. He smiled sheepishly as he scratched his cheek. "I'm captain of the King's Archers," that made perfect sense...sort of, "and that air-headed swordsman told me."

I blinked and groaned. "That damn Spaniard has an open mouth, doesn't he?"

"That's why he's such a great messenger for the King, though he's used as a swordsman." I glanced at Alfred as I slight chuckle came from my throat. "It's true! He's always giving me the news of a new mission or if the King needs to see me."

"True, true." I looked back at my brother, patting his shoulder. "Thanks for coming over to wish me luck, Alec." He smiled at me as he embraced me. I was quite shocked by the affection he was showing so openly, but let it pass as I hugged him back.

"Be careful out there," he said into my ear, "and I mean it." He released me and stared intensely into my eyes. "Since you're going to be spying on Ivan, you need to keep you head up to anything and everything. You never know what will happen when with the mad man."

I smiled, nodding at the care and concern Alec was sharing. "I will, brother, no need to worry." _But I'm starting to worry about my fate myself._ As I thought this, an evil chuckle echoed in the back of my head, causing another headache, but not one as prone as the others.

**-|)-x-(|-**

The day for my departure was here, since it was yesterday's tomorrow, and I couldn't hold in my worry. I wasn't that strong, though I try to lead myself to believing I am, and knew I'd break under that Russian's control the very first moment he'd look at me. This fact is the reason why I'm resorting to a plan I never thought I'd do.

Sighing for the millionth time, I gripped my bag, ready to leave on the mission set out for me. "Well," I said looking at my friends, eying Alfred's frown, "I'll be heading out now."

Feli sniffed as he teared up, hugging me. "I'll miss you." I chuckled and told him that I'm leaving for good; it's just a mission. He shook his head as he looked back up at me. "Ve, still, you won't be around. Who else will I tell the good things concerning me and Ludwig about?" The said German blushed as he shouted Feli's name, pulling him from me. "Good luck, Arthur!"

Romano also wished me well, along with Antonio, and now it was Alfred's turn. Everyone just stared at us as he fidgeted in front of me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him in the eye since I knew that if I did, I wouldn't want to leave. Heaving a sigh I look up at him only to be surprised with a kiss. The kiss was so passionate and held everything that he wanted to tell me, share with me right then. As he separated our lips, he hugged me. "Be careful, Arthur."

I was blushing madly because of his action, doing that in front of our friends!, but let it go as I hugged him back. "I will, git." Our hug lingered for a few more minutes, but I reluctantly pulled away. "Don't go and do something stupid as I'm gone, all right twit?"

He chuckled and ruffled my hair, placing another kiss on my forehead. "I won't."

Now leaving, I turn to them and wave. _This is it._ I say in my mind, hoping that _he_ would speak. _We'll be alone from here on out until my mission is over._ I heard a scoff in the back of my head as I ventured further into the woods. _I know you're listening to me._

_"So?" _ He asked with no amusement whatsoever in his tone. He faking it; I could tell he was thoroughly interested in my plan. _"You do know that you can't trust me, right master?"_

"I don't care about that right now; I have a mission to do, and I know I'm to weak to do it." I started running through the branches to a forest that I knew all to well. "That's why I'm coming to you."

_"It's a bad idea."_ He goes again. _"I could take advantage of this opportunity and hold your body as my vessel for life, killing like I've been warning you in you're dreams."_

"I don't care." He was silent then. I thought about what he said and recalled he mentioned that he was 'warning' me about the future. "Why are you warning me?"

He was silent still, an unwitting answer coming from his devilish mind. _"So you can know what you're getting yourself into, master."_ I blinked, stopping as I gazed at the ground. To me, it sounded like cared about me...for some odd reason. _"You have a right to know the possible future, do you not?"_ I nodded shortly, and started running again. _"And I don't care about you, master."_ He fell silent as he called me 'master'. _"I'm only waiting to take over you're body so I can quench this thirst for blood that I have."_

I shook my head, coming into a clearing, meeting with the man I've been looking for. _I don't care if you take over my body with this chance, but I need you to do this for me. _He didn't say anything again. I stared up at the Russian on his horse and smiled a smile that my curse would muster up. _Do what you like, but this mission is important to me; I need to do this so I can finally get rid of what's been holding me back._

"Ah, if it isn't Arthur." Ivan smiled his evil, ordinary smile that I've seen on him as he jumped off his horse. "What splendid meeting this is. Have you come to help me?"

I chuckled like the curse. _I could use you right now. You may be a curse, but you're part of myself, and I have this aching feeling that you aren't just a menacing thing as you claim yourself to be._ In that moment, I felt a hand grasping my spirit and sending me in the back of my ownself as someone else took my place. _"Let me take this show over, master."_

I smiled and so did he. Looking up at the Russian with more fierceness, my cursed self chuckled again. "Of course I have. Isn't that what I was made to live for?" He was talking with my voice and body, and I had no ounce of fear; not one thought of losing my entire self came to mind as I felt myself only having little control now, almost as if I'm holding onto a thread. Yes a thread. A thread of trust that is bound between myself and the curse; something I should never let go unless I want to lose my soul to that...misguided spirit that dwells within me.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Phew. I whipped this entire thing up just today, man when i'm determined to do something i can do it. So yeah, it's been a long while since i've updated this one as well, and the same story goes for this one; i have ideas, just need to get to typing them. I hope there are people still read this story because it's a story that i like writing. I like writing all of my stories, but there's something about each an every one of them that makes them special.

I hope you all enjoyed this update. Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	11. Artemis

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

**Note:** This chapter, and the next one will be in the curse's POV. Let's see what it's like to look at the world from Arthur's other self.

* * *

><p>My master handed me the reins all too easily. The fool. He should know that one should never trust their curse even if they help their master out with what concerns them. Well, Arthur never really was a smart bloke who was raised in a village, so I should at least give him a little slack. Who am I kidding; I'm his curse, and his curse forever shall I be. Curses never let things go by so easily.<p>

The Russian whom I've claimed to be made for is one of the best villains I've heard of and known. Ivan Braginski, a Russian born and raised to rebel against any type of kingdom. He's been to numerous countries within Europe that have Kings and Queens ruling over them; he just plows through and kill most of the royals, making his way to a specific country. He's said that most of those kingdoms were never really strong and they were like a warm up to him; a warm up for the one where he has his true minion to fight along with.

"Da." He goes as he tells me his story. "I first came here where you were born." My eyes were glued to his evil grin as he gazed into the campfire he made just hours ago before telling me everything. "I had always known about there being cursed people out in the world, and I've found myself fascinated by that fact. I felt as if myself was cursed, but never really saw what my curse was." He shrugged. "Wasn't interested in myself that much anyway.

"There are millions of cursed people out there," he continued, slightly changing the subject, "as well as million curses. There's never one too many when it comes to different curses, and I've seen myself become overwhelmed with one of them; the archers curse." He smiled even more with a menacing look, almost as if there was another diabolical thought crossing his mind, which I bet there was. "I had heard that there was a newcomer to those who are cursed, and found out it was a cursed archer.

"I instantly went to the village where I heard to boy was born in. Reeking havoc on the place, I found the family to whom the boy belonged to." He sighed as he poked the fire, causing the flames to rise some more. "I never thought that an old friend of mine would be the one to bear the child."

"A friend?" I know that Ivan never likes to be interrupted when he's telling a story or something, but when he said 'a friend', I just got more curious. "Arthur's mother was a friend of yours?"

He chuckled, nodding. "Da." Looking at me, I saw a most sincere face, which shocked me quite a bit. "Alice was such a nice girl even if she was a mage, and I had come to like her quite a lot." He shook his head as he glanced back at the fire. "She wasn't for me though, and we were just friends. You could say we grew up together... Da, we grew up together, but I had to go and do what my destiny was calling me to do." He paused, gazing into the red, orange flames, then shook his head. "I was bewildered when I found she was the mother of the cursed archer, but didn't hold back on killing her;" he smiled once again, making a nice, thrilling chill go down my back, "she was too easy to kill."

_"The bloody bastard!"_ My master's voice rang through my head as he showed his obvious anger towards the man. _"Talking about my mother like that, and saying she was too bloody weak... He should be killed! Kill him now! Just kill the bastard who... I'm getting a headache."_ I rolled my eyes as I rubbed my temples, trying to calm down the pound in my head.

"So I killed her," Ivan continued, causing me to pay attention as I held back my master's words. "and the little archer witnessed it." He chortled devilishly. "I could see he was too young to become my servant quite yet, so I left him in the village, conjuring up hatred toward me; enough hatred to where he could lose to the curse, and kill those who I order him to murder."

"You're such an evil bastard." He eyed me as if he was glaring, but smiled. "My master can't even stand hearing you speak, yet I would love to hear your stories til the end of my existence." The Russian raised a brow as he stared at me. I shrugged, chuckling to myself. "I am a curse." I state. "A curse full of blood thirsty cravings, wanting to kill whoever you command me to kill." He looked pleased at this statement, nodding as he pushed another twig into the fire.

"Da," he looked so creepy with the fire's glow on his face that contained an evil grin, but I loved it. "You will follow my every order." We laughed, making some of his men stare at us with fear. "Da," I glanced at him as he eyed me, "what are we to call you, faithful servant?"

I blinked, not expecting such a question, and sat, wondering what I should be called. _"Hello, fellow curse," _I groaned as my master spoke again, _"I have a few names for you you bloody bloke."_ I rolled my eyes and told him to go on with the list of names. _"I don't know if you'd like it, but there is a name that's catchy, and I think it would fit you."_ He paused as he hummed. _"What do you think of the name Artemis?"_

"Artemis..." I, too, hummed as a smile rose on my face. _What a great name master; I like it._ I looked at the Russian, and nodded. "Artemis will be my name."

**-|)-x-(|-**

It's been a week since I've been in partial control of Arthur's body, and I haven't learned much about the platinum blond; he's just too bloody secretive. All I've learned is that he plans to use me to kill the king whose name is still unknown to my master and I. It's irritating since I already knew that much, but I've contained myself and Arthur... Ivan keeps talking about my master with so much...interest...and his mother with a...creepy...smile; this upsets the other Brit inside of me to where _I _ have to calm him down.

Speaking of the Englishman... When I'm not with Ivan, he's been quiet; I've been so use to his rants about the Russian that I've...missed his complaints? No, no. I'd never ever miss anything about my...

He's been restless, though, even when he's not speaking to me. He can't stand being in the presence of the bastard, Ivan, and I can completely understand why. Though, when he's quiet, it's as if he's in a slumber...a deep, peaceful sleep. He gets so comfortable in the makeshift room we share, so comfortable that he has to force himself to wake up to clutch that string he's conjured up between us. He always does that, and it makes me wonder if he's worried about losing himself to me...even when he said he trusts me.

_Master...you truly don't trust me at all, do you? _He's asleep in our chambers right now, so he won't hear me speak to him. _It's not as if I want you to trust me, blast it. It's just..._ I sighed, forgetting that I ever started thinking of myself being anywhere near _good._ I scoffed, leaning on my hands as I placed my elbow on my legs. "I'll never be like that, _ever._" I spat to myself, making it clear that I'm nothing but evil.

"What was that?" I blinked as the voice went through my ears. Snapping my head, I glanced at the Russian sitting next to me before a fire. Nothing's really changed over the nights, which I think is a bit funny. I smiled my devilish smile and shook my head. He rose his eyebrows, not really getting, more likely believing, that nothing was wrong. The bloody brute giggled, shrugging. "Okay~."

I stared at him as the short conversation ended. _He's so bloody freaky._ My smile grew. _I guess that's why I like being by his side, though we still have yet to do anything._ My gaze went from the man whom I should call boss to the flames blazing in front of us. _I haven't learned a thing about him, that's why I don't trust him fully, but he's evil and has a disastrous plan that I love dearly._ I chuckled as I remembered what we were going to be doing in just a few days. My chuckle gained the attention of the man beside me, and he smirked.

"So," glancing at him, he gives me that same old, terrifying smile that sends chills up and down my spine. Delightful. "Artemis," I lean on my other arm to stare at him better, humming for him to continue and say what was on his mind. His grin grew, "you really like my plan, da?"

"Yes," I say with a visible glint in my eye, "it's so evil, disastrous, terrifying, horrifying, diabolical." He chuckled as I said all the words I knew that meant the same. "It's so great that I'd like to hear it once more."

He hummed in approval, about to tell me the whole thing again, but was interrupted. "Oi!" The Russian growled as he turned to the man behind him, seeing why he was disturbed. Before he could muster up a glare, though, he saw the idiot that would just do that; interfere with Ivan. "Look who was found in the bushes." Said the man who pushed a person to his knees.

I rolled my eyes as I saw the blond, but Arthur, who just woke up, became worried. _"Alfred."_ I did my best to ignore my master, and just stared at the tied up America who still has yet to be gagged.

"Well if this isn't quite the surprise, da?" The Russian went over to the bloody blond, smirking more as he kept thinking up great ideas to torture the intruder. "Why have you come?" Ivan cocked his head as the idiot looked at me. The Russian gazed at me, then back at him. "Ah~," he goes, enjoying this moment much more, "so what Artemis told me was true." Alfred glanced at the man, not knowing what or who he was talking about. "So you and the little archer are lovers, da?"

Alfred blushed as he tried to stand, being pushed back down. He glared at the man beside him, soon staring at Ivan. "No, we aren't." I could just hear him saying 'yet' in that little, idiotic head of his. "Who the hell is Artemis?"

I sighed, standing from the log I was sitting on. "That'd be me." I eyed him as I walked over to him, grinning as he gazed at me with confusion. Taking his chin, I examined him closely to see for myself what Arthur could possibly see in this gunman. I hummed. "You're actually quite handsome." He blushed as I peered into his eyes, sensing, seeing his hopefulness build up. "Tsk." I pushed his face away from mine as I stood straighter. "Poor Arthur has to go and fall in love."

I shook my head in disgust, ready to leave for my tent, but paused as I heard a snap. I turned back to see Alfred out of his binds, catching my arm as he pulled me into him. His lips touched mine, forcefully. Eyes widening, I hear Arthur complain in the back of my head. _"He's literally kissing us right now? Git!"_

I blinked, shaking him off of me as I pushed him into the hands of some fellow comrades. Glowering at him, his eyes held shock as he saw that I was completely different from his 'dear Brit', giving him the most deadliest kind of glare that could possibly kill a soul; that is if looks could kill. I wiped my mouth, spitting our swapped saliva to the ground. "Don't you _ever_ do that again." I say to him fiercely.

With that, I turned around, leaving him in a pitiful state as I headed for my tent. I glanced at the leader of this group, catching his intrigued smile as he stares at me. "Get some good sleep, da?" I glared at him, getting a laugh in return. "Now then," he turned as I walked, but I could still hear him as I got closer to my destination, "tie up our prisoner with chains against the pole in the middle of the camp~." I could imagine the men saluting him as they picked up the American, dragging him to the said pole.

"Hey!" I entered my tent, hesitating as I heard his shout. "Let me go!" I heard a rustle of chains, then his laugh. "You think these will hold me forever? As if! I'm the strongest in the king's guard!" Turning my head, I saw him wrestle against the metal ropes as the others left him alone. _Curse my tent for being near that damned bloody pole._ "I'm supposed to be the hero! No hero can stay caught forever!" Snickering at his lame sentences, I tried to go into my tent, but my feet wouldn't move. "I'm not alone!" I turn fully to stare at him, seeing that he's concentrating on me. "I've got friends that'll know I'm gone and come after me before you guys can even start advancing towards the castle." Not able to take his fierce gaze, I looked away, going inside of my tent to rest.

**-|)-x-(|-**

_He's giving me a taste of my own medicine,now, isn't he?_ I thought as I fell through a picture of white. _He's torturing me with the light of good? The fool._ I sighed, spinning around as I landed on a firm base. "Nice trick Arthur, but you're not scaring me; in fact you're doing the total opposite." I yawned as I put a hand on my hip. "You're boring me."

"Who says I'm trying to scare you?" I peered over my left shoulder as he appeared behind me. "All I did was summon you." He gave me a glare. "I'd like to talk." I scoffed, starting to walk away from him. "Oi!" He shouted, obviously chasing me. "Don't just start walking! We have bleeding business to take care of!" I continued to ignore him as walked from his white kingdom to my black palace. "Artemis!"

I stopped as he called my name. I groaned, sighing. "What?" Glancing at him from over my shoulder gave him the hint that I was going to listen. He smiled as he crossed his arms, scowling. "This better not be about your bloody American either; I'll just continue to walk if it is."

He growled some more as he stared at me. I waited for him to speak, trying to convince myself that I'm not all that interested in what he has to say...which was easy. He didn't say anything, just gazed at me, so I was about to leave. "Are you really going to put up with the plan?" I paused my movements as I looked at him, hiding my confusion, but not perfectly. "I know that you say that it's bloody brilliant, which it sort of is, but..." he trailed off. I crossed my own arms as I listened. "Do you think that this is such a good thing to do?"

I blinked. "Excuse me?" I chuckled. "'A good thing to do?' Since when do I care about the good?" I couldn't stop laughing at this absurd thing he's asking me, almost shaking. "Bloody hell Arthur, I've never laughed so much in years."

His face didn't crack. He just stood there, serious as ever. I wiped a tear away as I shook my head. "You're not entirely evil, now, are you?" I stopped moving completely, freezing my whole body as my eyes were wide in shock. "Remember? I said that I have this 'aching feeling that you're not as menacing as you claim yourself to be'."

He couldn't have been serious then. He should know that I'm not trustworthy; an evil curse that's killed numerous numbers of people over the centuries. "Are you insane?" I asked, quivering with laughter once again. I heaved my head back as I chortled. "Are you bleeding crazy? I'm a bloody curse that's killed over millions of people in my immortal years! I'm not one speck close to being anywhere near good."

"That maybe true," I ceased chuckling as I gazed at him, "but what were your thoughts as I lived in the woods for nineteen years, killing nothing, not even those who went past my camp." I stared at him, unable to answer his question. _Wait,_ I gasped, _that shouldn't be a problem for me. I can answer his question! ...but he...he has a point..._

"No!" I shouted, covering my ears as I stared at the dark base I stood on. "I didn't change! I was...was dormant through that time! Yes, that's what happened..." I could feel my eyes shaking in my sockets as I tried to deny every thought that came to mind. "No... I'm not good... I've been a murderer for eons, why would I change with a gap of non-killing? It doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense." I shook my head, drowning out his voice with all my other though; that just made things worse. "You've been living in a body that was a perfect, pure soul for nineteen years... There's bound to have been a time where some of the good from me rubbed off onto you."

"...no..." I close my eyes to see a flash of his past.

It was the time when I first made an appearance to him when he lived in the woods. He was crying because he had killed a rabbit that he had befriended. His wolves that cared for him, way before Striker was born, tried to comfort him, but he just wouldn't listen to them. _"Oh, just grow up already."_ He had jerked as my voice came through his head. Since my vocal chords sounded so deep to him, he started to shake out of fear. _"No need to be frightened of me, master."_ I had warmly chuckled, trying to tell him that I wasn't a harmful thing.

He sniffed, wiping his nose on his garments that he wore. _"M-master?"_ He was still so young, so he didn't understand what I could've meant.

_"Yes, master." _I had giggled again. _"You don't need to worry about the rabbit, dear boy. He's gone to a good place."_ I said such a thing? _"He's gone to a place where other rabbits who die go; a grand old place to hop around in with flowers and trees."_

_ "And river brooks, and butterflies? Unicorns, fairies?" _I snickered as he kept listing more and more fantasies.

_"Yes master. Even those."_ He felt better once I told him thins, and began to play with his wolf brethren.

Coming back from the small moment, I collapsed to my knees. "Artemis?" Arthur slowly came over to my side, reluctant to touch my shoulder. "Artemis, are you okay?"

"I..." he leaned closer to me to hear what I was mumbling. "I was...nice?" I could just see his confused face. "I had actually...cared? I did something that was...good?" You could say that I've broke, which wouldn't be far from the truth, but I wasn't. Nope, not one bit convinced. I glanced up at him, glaring. "Did you just make up that past memory for me to fall like this?" He cocked his head. "I know that you have the same powers as your mother when it comes to magic, so you could've just used it to put that lie in my head." His eyes widened. "Yes, that's it! You're just using your bloody mother's magic! That's all! Hehe." He stood away from me as I grasped my hair. "I'm not at all good. Nothing of the sort. It was a lie. I'm evil! I'm nothing but disgusting trash..." What did I just call myself?

"Artemis?" Arthur's voice wavered as he felt a jolt of worry through his mind. "What are you talking about? You're starting to scare me more than before."

"Good!" I say standing in front of him. I smiled, piercing him with more fright. "That's what I'm supposed to do; scare people to death." I chuckled. "I'm the Archer's Curse. A killer who takes lives with a bow and arrow. One shot through the heart is all that's needed and my target will lose their life. I'm something created to create havoc to those around me, making a type of apocalypse that everyone should be afraid of." I removed my hand, reaching for my master. "I can't do any of this alone of course." He started to shake. "I need the help of my master; he needs to give me his entire body as my vessel."

He shook his head, turning his hands into fists as he grew courage. "I'll never let that happen. I will never lose my body to you, and I will keep this world from crumbling into chaos." I chuckled more as I heard his statements. "Artemis," I hummed after calming down, "this here is a declaration," I rose an eyebrow as he stared at me, "a declaration of containing you, keeping you from doing what you think you should do."

"Think?" I tsked, shaking my head as I shook my finger at him. "Now, master, you know as well as I do that I don't 'think'," I point to my head, "I _know_." Again, he just stared at me.

"Very well." He turned on his heel, heading back to his kingdom. "Believe what you like, Artemis." I nodded, saying 'I will'. He paused, peering over his one shoulder. "Just don't come to me when you realize that you truly have changed into a different curse." My face turned from an evil smile to a confused frown as he disappeared.

**-|)-x-(|-**

My eyes whipped open as I sat up in the makeshift bed I had. I was panting like my master did when he woke up from a nightmare that he got from me. I raised my hands in front of me, seeing that they were shaking just as much as I was panting. I closed my eyes, hugging myself as I tried to forget what just happened to me. "I'll never turn out to be a good lad." I shook my head. "It's already too late."

"Arite?" I jumped at the sound of the Americans voice. Chuckling to my silly behavior, I sat there, ready to hear what else he'll say. "Hey, Artie. Are ya awake?" I rolled my eyes as I crawled closer to the opening of my tent. "It looks like he's still sleeping. Hm. I could've sworn I heard him say something."

I snickered. "What if I did say something, bloody git?" I heard the chains rattle from his movement as his head snapped up. I chuckle, shaking my head as I got out of my tent. "Stop calling me by my master's bloody nickname, it's unsettling to know I have more connections to the bastard." He glared at me. "What?"

"Don't call him a bastard." He hissed at me. I shrugged, not caring about what he thought. "Why are you up anyway? Did you have a nightmare?" I scoffed. "So you did?" I gazed at him, glowering at the idea of myself having a nightmare that I shouldn't be living through. "Look, Arthur." My glare grew as he said my master's name. "Sorry, Artemis." I rose an eyebrow as he fixed himself. _Does he even care about me? Why would he fix himself from calling the wrong name? Idiot._ "Could you release me?"

I blinked. "Huh?" He gave me a sheepish smile, making me laugh. "You think I'm so great as my master that I'll take your side and free you just like that?" He thought about it, shrugging as if to say 'ya, that's about what I was thinking' ...I need to stop listening and watching my master interact with this git. I turned around, about to go back into my tent. "I'm not that stupid, twit."

"What's the racket?" I jumped as Ivan came out of the same tent I was about to enter. _Since when did he start sleeping in the same tent as me?_ He looked down at me, then at the idiot American. He pouted as if he was a bit sad. "Were you going to free your master's lover, Artemis?" He glanced at me as I jumped. I shook my head no, and he smiled. "Good~." Looking back at our prisoner for a second, he smiled back a me, grabbing my arm as he pulled me back into...our tent. He closed the opening, turning to me with a visible smirk containing possible punishment that would be heading my way. I cowered back into my bed, and he looked a bit hurt. "Artemis, are you...?" I calmed my nerves as he was about to ask me something, but he just shook his head. "Never mind." I nodded, watching him walk back to his bed I didn't see before. "We'll be moving tomorrow." He glanced back at me, causing a shiver to crawl down my body. Amazing. "We'll be advancing to the castle, ready to initiate my plan~."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I had the ideas for this chapter coming to me day after day, and i finally got to typing it up and now uploading it. I personally think this chapter is ever so different even from Lia's chapter (talking about Lia from Bela's Break Through for those of you who don't know, another one of my stories) It's really different and taken quite...oh what's the word...i don't want to say differently again, but...oh well.

I hope you all enjoyed reading the thoughts of Artemis. He's a total opposite from Arthur, but just confused as Alfred is about him. He doesn't know, or remember all of the things from the 19 year gap, so he doesn't know, more like won't believe, that he's any bit of a 'good' thing.

I'd like to hear what you all think of him. I know i sort of like him, even if he is creepy and weird to like Russia's freaky aura -shivers- I still like Ivan, but there are still points to him where... I think you all understand.

Also, the 'disgusting trash' thing was just a random thing. His conscious is saying his a great evil thing, when his subconscious isn't sure. Oh, and it reminds me of Death the Kid from Soul Eater ;P

**Ciao:**Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	12. The Attack

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><em>In a main village surrounding a royal castle that's liked quite a lot, a single man of the archery guard walks around. He had just gotten word that the idiot gunman went after the spy set in the Russian's camp, and he was nonetheless pissed. <em>Damn idiots going to get himself killed._ That's all Alister could think as he made way home._

_ Slamming the door open to his place, he hollered for his brothers. "Oi, ye brutes get yer arses in gear! The King's summoned us!" He walked into the living room, grabbing his bow and quiver that awaited him._

_ A pair of feet stormed up from the basement, revealing a stressed Welshman. "Fer what?" He scurried over to the kitchen to grab a sandwich that his Irish brother just finished putting together. Aiden gave the man a glare, but Alun just ignored him. "What's he want?"_

_ Alister strolled through the entry way, leaning on the counter, stealing yet another sandwich Aiden made. The Irishman sighed. Chuckling, Alister stared seriously at his brothers. "I'm not sure, but Antonio said it was important."_

_ The two nodded, Aiden making the last sandwich, eating it before the other two could grab it, and headed out with the other two. With their bows at their side, ready for any attack to surprise them, they advanced towards the castle._

_ Approaching their destination, the three stopped once they saw two others in the courtyard. One fellow was a tall man in with a smirking laugh, the other was a small boy in a sailor outfit. Glancing at each other, they proceeded towards the castle. As they drew nearer, the conversation could be heard from those two._

_ "...de a new invention." The Aussie smiled more as the boy jumped up and down. "Now calm your jets there, Peter. It's not quite done yet, or safe for that matter."_

_ "Aw, come on Logan!" The boy whined as he pouted. "Tell me at least what it is, desu-yo."_

_ "No can do, little guy." Logan ruffled his hair, a complaint coming from the boy. "When I finish it, you'll be the first to use it."_

_ The three ran out of ear shot after the boy cheered. A smirk was placed on all three faces as they entered. As soon as they came into the foyer, Sepher came out to escort them to the King. Once in the grand hall, the men were able to see the unfamiliar face of their King._

_ "Your highness." Alister bowed as he got down on his knee, the other two replicating his movements. "To what do we owe the privilege of seeing your true face?"_

_ The King grinned as he stared upon the men. Before he could speak his words, Alun peeked at his face, gasping. "Blimey! You look like Arthur!"_

_ Alister was about to scold him, but stopped when he heard the King laugh. He finally looked at the real face of the King, eyes widening as he saw what Alun said was true. "Now boys," the blond King rested his cheek against his fist as he leaned to the left, "I believe there is a story I need to inform you of, for my life will end up being short." Alister shook his head as he stood, ceasing as the King rose his hand up to stop him. "How I know is that my dearly beloved visited me from the grave, forewarning me."_

_ They grew silent more so then when they received word of their brother possibly being dead. Standing, they all were ready to hear the words of their King. "For we all know that I have no heir," the three nodded, "but you all are dearly wrong." Aiden glanced at his brothers, seeing the same reaction he was making; shocked surprise. "I have two heirs, both boys. This is where I want to tell you my story; of how I have two sons who no one knows of their true blood."_

**-|)-x-(|-**

It's been a few hours since we started moving. The Russian has stayed in front of the group, making sure that his comrades don't lose their place or get lost. I was in the middle of the bundle, watching out for that American idiot my master has fallen for. He was being resilient as ever, making everything harder for those who are around him.

"Hey!" Speaking of which, he was now bumping against some Russians just to piss them off. His smirk knotted my stomach in the most disgusting way as he rammed into a solider. The ones who tried to put him back under control were easily pushed down and stomped on. I quickly glanced up at Ivan, but he kept his eyes forward. I sighed.

Passing by a few trees, some of the men were able to push him against one. I grabbed my bow, loaded an arrow, and shot it at the idiot. It landed just an inch to the right of him, scraping his cheek. I walked over to the group, noticing their big eyes full of shock for the unexpected arrow. I smirked.

Coming up closer to Alfred, I yanked out my arrow, giving him a scowl. "You will behave or your bloody arse will have an arrow up your anus." He paled as I smirked. A could see a chill run down his spine as I showed him my teeth. "That would hurt, but it'd be pleasurable to hear your painful moans." I chuckled, turning back around to catch up to the group. "Follow us without rebelling and nothing will come to harm you." Peering over my shoulder, I raised the arrow's tip to my face. "Also, if you behave, I won't defile master's body. Just for you you bloody idiot."

His lips were sealed as he nodded, afraid I'd harm myself as I'm in control. Just to prove a point, I nicked my cheek. "There~." I said, putting away the arrow. "For every wound given to you my master receives. Of course, that's only if you misbehave." Giving out a dark chuckle, I trailed behind the lead Russian, avoiding Alfred as best I could.

As I came closer to the brute of a Russian, I could make out a short chuckle. My eyes wandered, landing on Ivan. He was laughing. "You sure know how to keep someone in line, da?" I smirked along with him.

"It all comes down to what or who he cares for dearly. Being in his lovers body," I paused to chuckle, "that gives me an advantage. No matter how hard he pulls against us, I'll take the reins and fight back. It may be in a dirty way, but it's a clean plan in my book."

Ivan nodded, glancing at me with his famous childish smile. "That's why I like you Artemis. You don't think twice about using violence or weapons on people, or yourself." He looked forward again, letting me conceal the satisfied smile I tried to hide. For some reason, I take pleasure in satisfying this Russian; probably because I know he's just as crazy as I can be, or even worse. My smirk turned sinister. "Do you know what to do?"

I glanced up at the man, at first confused by what he meant, then grinned. "Yes. I do." After stating that, I ran ahead of the group, heading into the main village, commencing our plan.

**-|)-x-(|-**

Once near the village limits, I slowed down a bit. I knew what to do, but Arthur was placing doubts in my mind. Leaning on a tree, I gave my master a visit. "Stop interrupting my thought process you bloody ingrate."

He just smirked. "Getting nervous are we?" I scoffed. "You shouldn't do this. Just because I gave you full control doesn't mean that you have to-"

"Stop." He was about to continue his sentence, but I shouted. "Just shut up! I'm not going to turn into you no matter how hard you try. A curse never change for their master and I'm not going to start that process."

He sighed. "You know me too well." I smiled. "But with the given time I've had in my own body, I've gotten to know you, too." For some reason, I froze. He turned his back to me, arms crossed as he talked. "You claim to be a bloody killer. That's true, but there's a part of you that you try to hide. You're not like other curses, as I can gather." He glanced at me over his shoulder. "Though I haven't met anyone else with a curse, I can tell that you're different.

"For example," he started walking around me, almost in some sort of circle, "the last time I got to you, you remembered the time when I was young. It was before I met the wolves, I believe, when I found the dead rabbit that was my only friend at that time. You soothed my sadness, and calmed me." He wasn't looking at me at all as he told me all of this. It was pissing me off, but I just stood there and listened.

"There were other times as well." He continued. "Other lives that you plagued." He stopped walking for a brief second. "There was one fellow who you loathed and wanted to kill. You were trapped in his body, but you found a way to kill him without harming yourself." He looked up at the white sky, humming. "You were once in a woman's body. You could've fallen in love with her, but your black heart at the time killed her; she couldn't stand you at all." He frowned at that memory of mine, but shook his head and started walking again. "You had this one fellow you didn't mind being with. You stayed with him until he was an old man." A sincere smile was placed on his lips. "You were stuck with him and gained a sweet side. You cared for the man as if he was family to you. You never forced him to kill, you helped him in every way you could, you couldn't do anything to harm him."

He continued on about my previous master. I was trying so hard not to concentrate, but all the memories came back. The nostalgia of the relationship between my master and I, it was a nostalgic feeling that was gained over the years. That master wasn't the only one to put up a fight with me, but it was different; he won the fight.

I shook my head. "Then the last one you had before me," my eyes widened as he said that. I didn't want to remember. "He abused your power, also abusing you." I hugged my arms, shielding myself from the thoughts racing through my head. "He was the first one you made actual contact with; the first one you could touch and manipulate. He used that to his advantage."

"Stop..."

"He would grab a hold of you, and keep you close to him, draining you of your mental control." I started to lean forward as if I'd hurl, grabbed my head, and started shaking. "He..."

"Stop." Arthur's voice was plaguing my mind as those memories came back to me. Closing my eyes, I wished for it to stop. "Stop. Stop. Stop." I was begging.

I could see it all again. The bloody bastard of a master I had was sick. He already had mental problems as it was, but my presence made it worse. He was the first. The first for everything. He forced me to do so many things, and it still shocks me since I'm a curse; a thing taking human form that doesn't even exist, tangible when it's not supposed to be.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop." Tears were felt on my skin. I didn't want Arthur to see me as something weak. "Stop!"

"You were once so kind, but when you took place in that man's mind, he changed you back into that monster you've created yourself to be." Once he stated that fact I longed to be false, I snapped.

I jumped towards him, strangling him. "Stop! Just shut up!" He grabbed my hands, prying them away from his throat. "I've tried to forget all of that, but you just had to talk about it!" I released him as my hands started to shake. "Damn it, I can't deal with you now!" Closing my eyes for a final time in front of him, I became conscious again.

**-|)-x-(|-**

I didn't realize how long I was passed out next to the tree. There was a person standing in front of me, worried that I was sick. He kept asking me things, but I couldn't understand him. My ears just weren't working. I chuckled. "I must look horrible." I breathed.

"Good, you're still alive!" The voice I heard made my eyes go wide. "I was so worried Arthur, you looked like you were dying." Feliciano crouched next to me, poking my arm. "I didn't expect to see you back just yet. Ve, to bad Alfred isn't in town..."

"I know where that bloody idiot is..." I shook myself, standing up. "He's with Ivan, captured like the bloody fool he is." Feliciano stood up with me, worried that I might faint or fall over. "Don't worry about me you idiot, go to your brother." He wasn't sure if he should go or not. "GO!"

My shout scared him. He turned on his heels and ran home. Shaking myself again, I started running to the castle. Just as I reached the main gate, I ran into my master's brothers. They looked just as shocked as I hoped. Hiding a smile, I began my act. "We got to hurry! Ivan's bringing his troops to attack! Today!" I panted as part of the act, showing that I just ran for a long time.

Alister came up to me, and looked at me with a confused face. "Are you sure?" I nodded. _Why the hell would he ask me that?_ He looked back to the gates of the village with a fierce stare. "How did you separate from him without him noticing?"

I knew he'd ask this. "I slipped away when he wasn't paying attention. I tried to get here as fast as I could to warn you and the King."

"To bad Alfred isn't here to help us." He turned around to get soldiers ready. "He would've enjoyed killing the Russian with us."

"Alfred's with Ivan." He looked back at me. "He told me to go and warn the King before anything happened yet, so I did." For a reason unknown to me, my gut was telling me that the Scotsman wasn't believing a single word I was saying. "Alister, it's true!"

His eye twitched when I said his name, a smirk raising onto his face. "Aye, it is, isn't it?" Just as he got out his bow to load an arrow, we heard some shots. "Damn, he's here already!" Just as he turned to the other two, I smirked, running into the castle. "Shit! Chase 'im! That's not our bother!"

I didn't see if the others followed me, but I knew it was too late; I was already in the grand hall of the King. The commotion outside followed me, but stayed on the other side of the door. "So you've come." Standing in front of the steps that go up to his throne, I stared at the King with an evil, menacing aura. He just smiled. "Alas, to think my life would end this short, and by your hands nonetheless."

I didn't know what he meant by that, but I didn't care. "Your highness," I bowed, taking up my loaded bow, "it's a pleasure to meet you face to face."

"You also, have his voice? Interesting." The smile on his lips never fell. I started to wonder what was wrong with him. "I never knew that this would be the way to meet you and say goodbye." He sighed. "To think I'd have at least a second to talk with Arthur."

I was overly confused now. I didn't understand at all why he wanted to talk with my master. As I was about to ask, a hand appeared on my shoulder, a childish voice coming along with it. "You haven't done anything yet, Artemis, why?"

"So his new name is Artemis?" My gaze was on the King as he stood, arms open. "Nice to meet you lad, though you are obviously my slayer." He bowed to me. "I hope to be of perfect image to you, young lad." His speech was messing with my head.

"Da." Ivan pushed my shoulder, urging for me to finish my job. "He is your slayer, but if he doesn't follow orders, I'll do it myself." His usual smile beamed at the King. "I'll take pleasure in doing so."

"Not if I can stop it!" A gun shot went off, the bullet passing by as the Russian dodged it. I turned around to see Alfred out of his ropes. "You won't kill our king so easily!" He shot at the Russian again.

"Not when you have this awesome group to protect him!" Gilbert suddenly came into the room, followed by his brother, the Vargas twins, and the Spaniard.

"Arthur!" Feliciano saw me, surprised that my bow was pointed at the King.

The group hesitated when they saw me, but as Alfred kept shooting at Ivan, they went into the action. All six of them went up against the brute; you'd think it wasn't a fair fight, but if you knew what this Russian was like, then you would think otherwise.

Gazing at the fight going on before me, I lost hold of the arrow latched to the string. It fell to the floor, but I didn't notice. My mind was filled with so much confusion about what I was supposed to do. _Why am I here?_ I gazed at the entire room before concentrating on the King. He smiled, coming towards me.

"You're hesitating. Why is that?" He walked down the steps until he was standing a few feet in front of me. "I thought you were one of those curses where you don't think twice about killing." I winced as those words crossed my ears. "Are you showing me who you truly are? The kind, lost soul that was hurt, shielding himself with an act that's to protect himself?"

My eyes lost contact with his as I stood there. "Artemis?" I sighed.

"I don't know who I really am." I looked up at him, showing him a look. His smile finally fell as he frowned. "I don't know why I was made inside of people instead of as a real person. I don't know if I have a real name or if I'm just 'The Archer's Curse'. It's really upsetting when you don't know who you are." I glanced at the fight going on, noticing how the Russian dodges all attacks easily. "Since I don't know who I am, I believe those who I'm bound to. The first one messed with my mind, telling me I was made to kill. As I went from master to master, I each gained a mindset different to the one before. My favorite mindset was when I was with Nickoli." I smiled. "He turned out to be the most nostalgic person I knew. He even gave me a name, the one I use now." I gripped my bow. "Artemis has become my name, and I'm proud of it, but...

"Once he passed, I gained a new master that tortured me for fun. He used me in ways I never knew a curse could be used. He had me as mental pleasure as he molested me several times a day, but since the mental world is my physical world, it was too real for me." I paused, not wanting to go any farther into my memories. "I changed after that, yes, but only because I needed something to cover myself up and focus on, so I could forget."

I turned my gaze to the King to see him kneeling before me know. He had a sad smile on his face as he looked upon me. Scoffing, I took the arrow on the floor, latching it to my bow. _I was ordered to kill him. That's all I have to do with one shot._ Arthur's voice suddenly shouted in my head, causing me to lose focus.

"Arthur!" Alfred shouted to me as he saw the weapon aimed at the king. "Don't do it!"

"Yes, Artemis," Ivan dodge all the hits from my master's friends, "Do it!"

Trying to focus on my target, my vision blurred. I cursed as my mind was being taken over with different thoughts. Shaking my head, I focused onto the King, ready to fire. The King didn't even look like he was going to fight. He was ready to die, even if it was me to kill him. My grip tightened as I looked at him. _I...I can't...but..._

"Artemis!" I hesitated again, but only because it was the American who called my name. My body was ready to shut down as I stood.

The Russian became impatient as he saw me stand there, hissing. "If you won't do it, then I will!" As he dodged my master's friends, he grabbed an arrow, latched it to a bow, then shot it at the King.

The arrow flew by me, but in slow motion. I glance over, watching it fly slowly, then looked at the King. He still had a smile on, but this time it was brighter. Right as I was about to tell him something, the arrow hit him in the heart, killing him as he leaned to the right, falling to the floor. I stared at his body, unable to comprehend what just happened, but then something snapped in me.

I felt empty at this sudden moment, but anger filled it as I shouted. "NO!" Turning around, I aimed my loaded bow at the Russian, releasing the arrow right for the bullseye.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I'm sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be the last chapter and I wanted to end with a cliffhanger. Also, I can't believe I delved into Artemis' history like that. I didn't plan that, but it just came to me. Well, if he was kind before, there had to be a reason for why he was a mass killer now. That's what i was thinking as i typed. Also, it's been like forever since I've updated, not only this story, but every story. This one is almost done, and I'm sad, but also glad. One less story to worry about.

-sigh- ^^; I hope this turned out fine in the end. Also, it's not beta-ed, none of my stories are, so there might be mistakes. If you find one and it bothers you, just send me a message and I'll fix it.

**Ciao: **I hope you all enjoyed the second to last chapter! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	13. King Arthur

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><em>I felt empty at this sudden moment, but anger filled it as I shouted. "NO!" Turning around, I aimed my loaded bow at the Russian, releasing the arrow right for the bullseye. <em>

My aim, never being off center, was perfect, but the Russian dodged it easily. While he was moving away from the arrow, he didn't see Gilbert coming behind him. The Prussian smiled as he raised his sword, knocking out Ivan with a single hit with the end of the hilt. Taking the blow as a surprise, I saw his eyes roll back into his head. He fell to his knees, hitting the floor fully as he went unconscious.

I blinked at this miraculous scene, not believing that this big brute was taken down by a measly bump. At the sudden movement of Gilbert raising his sword again, my stare went to him. He was about to kill the Russian. My eyes widened. "Stop!" Pausing at my shout, he glanced at me while I ran to Ivan's side.

"Why?" He asked. His glare sent questioning daggers at my head as I moved the Russian's head into lap for a makeshift pillow. The Prussian scowled at the act. "He's a wanted criminal!" I nod, knowing full well about that. "It's better to just get rid of him!" He shouted, gritting his teeth out of annoyance. "I think the others would agree themselves." He motioned to the friends of my master. They were slowly circling Ivan and I, staring at me with fearful gazes.

"Arthur," my ear twitched as Alfred spoke behind me. I didn't acknowledge him, and just petted the Russian's hair. The American waited for any sign of me answering back, but sighed once I didn't. "Artemis."

"If you're going to say that we should kill him than you're just the idiot my master fell in love with." I glared at his face. "If we kill him, we're just proving that we are no better than him." They kept staring at me, surprised to hear 'Arthur's curse' speak such true words. I tsked, putting my full attention on Ivan again. A glare was present still, but it soothed into a smile as I stared at Ivan's face. "With the short time I've been with this man, I learned a lot of things about him." I mumbles. My hand slid through the platinum blond hair, feeling how silky it truly felt. I sighed, scowling as I moved his body to sit against the wall. "Ivan." I say slapping his cheeks. "Wake up you bloody brute!"

I kept slapping his face until I saw him move again. "Mm." His hands grabbed mine, throwing them back at me. "Quit it." His eyes opened, landing on me. "Hm?" He scoped the area until he finally looked at me again. He smiled. "Where am I?"

All of us had blinked; even Arthur fell silent. "Bloody hell." He kept staring at me, so I slowly glanced at the Prussian. "Just how bleeding hard did you hit him?"

Gilbert scratched the back of his head, chuckling with confusion written all over his face. "I... I don't know." His eyes were shaking as his gaze wavered. "How the hell was my awesome self supposed to know he'd lose his memory?"

"He could be faking it." Ivan looked at Antonio who flinched. "Ask him something he should know."

I nodded. _"Hold on Artemis." _ Arthur hummed inside my head, leaning back into a chair he made appear behind him, _"ask him about us; ask him if he remembers killing my mum or his knowledge about you."_ He went on the list of what to ask, a list I already made myself.

I sighed, making eye contact with the Russian. "Do you remember who you are?" He smiled, nodding. I nodded as well, hoping that the next question would be answered as well. "Do you know who I am?" Pointing to my chest, he focused onto me.

His eyes scanned my character, looking for anything to trip a memory. "You look familiar. Da, you do, but," he shrugged, "nothing's coming to mind." I hummed, asking him to share what he did remember then. He smiled fully; this one wasn't as menacing as his others I was used to seeing. "I'm Ivan Braginski, da." He was about to continue, but he froze. I was confused as to why he stopped, but then found he looked confused. "Hmm. That's all I remember... oh! I have two sisters. Katy and Natalia." He was proud of himself that he remembered those simple things.

I smiled, but sat waiting for more. Our stare kept going for a couple of more seconds until I sighed. "Master, it looks like he has truly forgotten." Then Russian cocked his head, looking at the others, waiting for my master to speak.

_"It appears so..." _ Arthur pondered about this, sighing as well. _"Introduce yourself. Let's see if he'll remember when he hears your name."_

I nodded, staring at the Russian. I cleared my throat. "Ivan," the man smiled, "my name is Artemis. Artemis Kirkland." The addage of the last name made Arthur stay silent for a minute. I knew he wanted to ask why I took his surname, but he just shook his head with a smile.

"What?!" Romano's voice was heard again as I glance at him. "Arthur, what the fuck are you talking about? Alfred's called you Artemis before, too, so could you explain _why_ you're calling yourself another damn name?"

I chuckled, standing up as I stepped towards him. "My name is different because I'm not my master, Arthur; I am the curse."

Their eyes widened as I confirmed most of their wonder, but Alfred just stared. He had a scowl on, much like my master, and stared me down. "If you're the curse, then where's Arthur?"

I chuckled, pointing to my head. "He's in here, observing everything that's going on right now." Alfred wasn't sure to believe me or not, but he nodded. "Speaking of my master, he says he loves you and misses you."

Chuckling again, he blushed as Arthur screamed in my head, embarrassed and denying that he really does. "R-really?" I rolled my eyes, Romano did as well, and I turned back to the Russian. "I knew it." Alfred goes. "You lied."

"No, no, he truly does, but won't say it since he's a stubborn prat." Arthur commented on my statement, making me snicker.

"You all wouldn't happen to be talking about Arthur Kirkland, the one with the Archer's Curse, would you?" All ours eyes fell onto Ivan as his face held puzzlement. "He seems familiar... Am I supposed to know him?" We all looked at each other, then him, and nodded. "Oh..."

"You..." Feli piped up, gaining his attention as he hid behind his brother. "you killed his mother." The Russian's eyes went wide. "You were going to use him to kill the King as well, but..."

"But you killed him yourself as Arthur hesitated." I gave the Prussian a look and he rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Artemis."

As we were all reminded of the King, we all glanced over at the cropse. I chuckled. "Some loyal guards you are." I heard the others chuckled along, but saw Ivan pale. "Ivan?"

"I did that?" He stood up slowly, walking over to the dead body. "I killed the King?" His body started to shake as he looked around the room. Glancing back at all of use, we saw his worried eyes. "Was there a Queen? An heir?"

"No," Alfred said, eying his deceased ruler. "No Queen or heir. He wouldn't find one, so he just ruled us until death."

"You're wrong about the heir." We all turned around seeing Arthur's brothers. Alister, along with Aiden and Alun, came up to us, looking at Ivan and ready to fight. I motioned for them to put their weapons down. They eyed me suspiciously, but did as I ordered. "There is one. That I know of anyway."

_"Artemis, switch with me." _I was about to ask why, but he cut me from saying anything. _"No time for questions, just switch with me."_ I sighed, letting my master take back full control of his body.

**-|)-x-(|-**

As Artemis gave me back my body, he slipped back into his little box inside my head. I gave my brother a puzzling looked and asked, "What do you mean by that, Alec?" They all looked at me as I called Alister by his nickname. Alister just smiled, glad to hear that his brother is back in control. "Who could possibly be the heir?"

He shook his head, grin widening by the second. "Have you ever stopped to wonder just who your father was?" I blinked, pondering on his question, soon shaking my head. He sighed as he started walking over to my side. "Our mother had different lovers." He stated. "Each of them being different." I nodded, urging him to continue. "We're half-brothers, 'lightly, and it's because of that fact."

"Mother wasn't a slut or whore," Aiden approached me, going to my other side, "she just never found the one. But one day, ou' o' the blue, a man appeared saying he wanted our mother to bear him a son. Alister, here, being the oldest, yet still young, was going to tell 'im to go find himself another lass for that, but mum, being the kind she is, said, 'You're not touchin' me unless I wan' you to.'" Alister chuckled, nodding to that fact.

"He was dumbfounded as could be." Alun said with a chuckle, coming to stand right in front of me. "Never before had that man come upon a woman who said such a thing to him, and he wouldn't stop staring at her. Really, we knew that he only approached her because of her beauty, but later found out he didn't approach her because of that."

"What drew him was her mystery." Alec put his arm around my shoulders. "You do remember our mum being a mage, right?" I nodded. "Well, just because she was different, people had ridiculed her. Not one person would converse with her, let alone ourselves." His smile faltered a bit. "No one would try and associate with us. They'd run the instant we came closer to them. They called us the 'devils children'." His hand gripped my shoulder, causing a bit of pain.

Aiden put a hand on our brother's arm, easing him from his anger. Alec sighed. "Your father was different." The Irishman continued. "He tried to learn more about our mother. He wanted to acquire more information about her from herself everyday. He never ran away from her or us; he stayed."

"He was only here for... Oh, what? A week? I don't remember." Alec took out a joint, putting it between his lips before lighting it. "It was enough time for him to fall in love with her though." He puffed out some smoke away from me before continuing. "He never stopped loving her even when she told him that she was a mage. This made her love him even more. It wasn't hard since she fell in love with him as well. I think you get what happens next. He leaves, she has you, then the shit in our life happens."

"I get it." I told him, loosening his hand from my shoulder. My gaze then landed on the King. His face contained a smile as he faced the ceiling. I didn't know why, but I felt I should've known him more than just 'the King'.

Getting a closer look at him, I see what he looked like. Ash blond, short hair with grey eyes that used to be blue; he had facial hair as well around his mouth. I imagined what I would look like with facial hair and found that I looked like...

"What does the King have to do with that information?" I asked, looking at my brothers. I was trying to conceal my shock, but I feel like I wasn't doing so well.

Alec shrugged, smiling. "Well, just compare this. Your father's name was Ambrose Kirkland."

"King Ambrose?" I glanced at Alfred seeing his own shock. "No way, that's too much of a frickin' coincidence."

"Indeed it is." Alun smiled. I stood frozen, too surprised about what I just learned. "Also, if anyone of you is wondering, the reason why all of our last names are the same when we've had different fathers is because of mum. She loved Ambrose so much so that she took his last name. She would've married him, had he not left, but she wanted everyone to know that we were his. We did have a father. Step-father or not."

"Aye, I agree with that." Alec chuckled. "Only the bloomin' truth, too. We actually didn't mind the name either. Good surname 'nd all."

I saw the few of my friends next to me nod, but I was still in shock. "Your highness," I jumped, blinking as I turned to Ivan. He stared at me, then bowed. "I apologize for what I've done. You can do what you wish to me."

I stared at him, confused. "What?" He didn't move, just kept bowing. _"You should punish him Arthur, but if you don't, I understand._ I smiled, then gave him a serious gaze. "Stand straight," Ivan flinched, but did as I said. The others around us stopped talking, watching what I'd do to the Russian. "Now," I started with a commanding voice, staring him down, "you will obey what I say." He nodded as I smirked. "You will," I paused, letting everyone hang on an edge, waiting, "become my right hand man."

They all blinked. Ivan's gaze never left mine as he stood in shock. "What?"

I sighed, waving my hand. "Ivan's great at making plans and such, so I want him to become a right hand man, but if he goes back to his antics of rebellion again, I'll order an execution." The Russian looked happy as the others grew unsure of my decision. "I'm not doing this because I happen to be the heir of the throne," their focus was on me again as I stated that, "I'm doing this because I'm a fellow who was raised in the woods who cares about everyone."

They nodded with smiled, understanding what I meant. "Looks like someone's taking his role as king greatly." Alfred smiled as he came over to my side and kissed my cheek.

"Oh," I blushed, but felt dizzy instantly, "I'm not." Right as I confessed my true thought, I fainted in the American's arms.

**-|)-x-(|-**

A few weeks had passed since the great battle that happened in the castle. Everything seemed to be just as it was when my father ruled the land. My father. I really need to get used to that.

Everything was in order and taken well care of. Ivan was a great planner of things as well as just being there. Alfred was still wary of the Russian, so were my friends, but they trusted him nonetheless.

Speaking of Alfred, he and I have...gotten closer over the time that the village was being rebuilt. He's back to being a goofball, and his brother, along with that French bastard, have moved back into the main village. Matt congratulated me on receiving the throne, and Francis smiled while hugging me, soon groping my ass.

"Francis!" I had slapped his cheek. "I told you to stop already!"

"But your highness, I can't help myself." He pulls his hands up. "My hands have a mind of there own."

I rolled my eyes as Matt grabbed the Frenchman's arm. "Francis, he's the King now, you don't want the people to think you disrespect him, or treat him..."

"Now, Mattheiu," he hugged the boy, giving a most lecherous smile, "I would never do such a thing to our King."

"I hope not."

I shook my head. "Well, sorry to cut this short, but I need to get going." They looked at me. "This village won't build itself, will it?" I smirked, walking out of the throne room.

"Your majesty!" I turned to see the inventor, Logan, coming my way with some blue prints. He had a big smile on his face and I instantly knew that he had new plans. "I've got some ideas that might blow your mind away!" He came to my side, panting as he handed the papers to me. "I hope you like them."

I smiled, taking a look inside the rolled up paper. My eyes widened at the mass of creative ideas. They were creations of machinery, yes, but then he also had ideas for new homes. New styles along with new way to make them and have enough room for a shop, or for two families to live in, possibly more. "These are wonderful!" I tell him. His smile grew. "Take these to Feliciano. He'll love to help out."

"Right away!" He took the papers back and ran off to find the young Italian who was most likely painting in the woods again.

"AH!" The sudden shout made me jump as I turned around, seeing my young half-brother, Peter, running from my friends. "Spike! Stop!" He laughed as the young pup chased him around.

I smiled, glancing at my side as Striker appeared with Star. "I see your son is having fun with my brother." He sniffed, his snout smiling as well. "Let's hope they'll be great friends like you and I." The wolf sneezed, agreeing with me.

"Artie!" Some arms wrapped around my waist. "Have you come to help out?"

I turn my head to Alfred, scowling as I battle my way out of his embrace. "Of course I am, git." He smiled, stealing a quick kiss from me. I blushed, smacking his arm. "Twit!" He just chuckled as he ran off to help with the constructions going on. "I'll get you back you idiot!"

I felt a head graze against my leg. I looked down to see Star smiling up at me. I crouched down to pet her. "What is it girl?" She had this glint in her eye that made me chuckle. "Yes, yes. I know that you can tell even through my stubbornness." She snorted. "Yes, I do admit that I'm stubborn."

"About time ya did." A slap came to my back as my brother appeared beside me. "Stop talking to your wolves, and lets get going, 'lightly." Alec took a drag of his joint and blew out the smoke to his other side. "We need all the hands we can gather."

"That is why we wirr arso join." Kiku walked toward us, and I smiled. He gave a small bow. "Nice to see you again, Arthur-san."

"It's good to see you, too." I glanced at Heracles and he merely waved, but he had a smile as well. "Well," I clapped my hands together, "let's go rebuild ourselves a village." Turning towards a direction where there was help needed, we all gathered up supplies and made the village good as new.

A month passed and the village was back to being in top shape. We all celebrated with a dance in the village square. Everyone had fun, and so did I, though I just sat on the wooden throne the carpenter of this village made for me. This throne was specifically for sitting out side. It was comfortable, but I didn't want to just sit around.

I sighed, eying my little brother as he kept squirming in his own little throne. Smiling, I nudged his shoulder. "What is it, jerk-face?" He mumbled.

My eyebrow twitched as I sighed again. _I really wish that he'd stop calling me that, but... I don't blame him since he barely knows me still. _"Why don't you go an dance?" He shook his head. In the crowd of dancers, I noticed a little girl around the age of Peter who was staring at him. She looked shy, but was blushing a bit. "Why don't you go dance with her?"

He looked up to see who I was talking about, blushing as he saw her. "N-no! I don't want to." He said stubbornly.

"It looks like that you actually do." He continued to grow redder. "Come on, be a gentleman and dance with the young girl."

He sighed. "Fine, desu-yo, but if I get embarrassed or in trouble, it's your fault."

I chuckled. "Yes, yes, now go on and dance with her."

He stood up, slowly and ran over to her. She instantly blushed as he started talking to her. I could see her little head about to nod, but a man, I assume to be her big brother, stepped between them. Peter got a little scared the, but once the girl talked to her brother for a minute, I saw the two going into the circle to join the dance. The brother didn't look too happy, but smiled a little as he watched his sister have fun.

"You know, you should take your own advice." I peered over my shoulder to see Alfred standing beside me. "Why don't you come and dance as well? You did help out." I was going to state how I should hake a figure for myself, but he prevented me from saying anything by putting his finger up to my lips. "No, buts either." He moved to the front of me and extended his hand. "Care to dance with me?"

I scowled, but sighed. "Why the bloody hell not?" I pushed his hand away, joining the circle with the others. Alfred came to my side again, but didn't pester me much.

**-|)-x-(|-**

_It's been another few months since everything went back to the way my father ruled. The people's lives went back to their normal way they did every day; the different guards started practicing with their friends again; the groups of guards kept arguing about what weapon is better, and made contests up to prove themselves; my friends all still come to visit me and none of them call me with the high title of King, and I don't mind._

_ Even Ivan had been very well. His sisters came into town one day and I've come to know them very well. I've become great friends with Katyusha, but Natalia wasn't much of a talker. She always stayed by Ivan's side, to what I could see was his displeasure. It was quite different to have his sisters here, but it was great._

_ I also have gotten along with Artemis. He's become a real help, and has his laughs at my life. Though I could go without his comments when Alfred and I are together. I can hear him laugh right now as I mention that. Anyway, there hasn't been much deaths besides natural deaths these days, and I'm glad to say that none had gone with struggle._

_ Being King really isn't bad. I still need to get used to this role, but it's fun if you also join in with your people. Though, you can't do that for long; you still need to keep your level high, no matter how much you hate it._

_ Well, here's to being King. I wish myself luck for this next month and hope all will go well as it has been._

_Arthur Kirkland_

Putting my journal away, I lay back into my bed, sighing. "Here's to being king." I say, raising my hand in the air.

"And here's to being in love." Alfred grabbed my hand, bringing it down to his face, kissing it. I blushed, but let him do as he wanted. "You know, I've got to ask you." I look at my silly American and wait for his question. "What are you going to do about an heir?"

Blushing even more, I turn my head into the pillow. "I don't know." I sighed. "I guess Peter will just have to take the throne when he's older."

"That means you and I can have more time for fun." I punched his arm as he chuckled. "Seriously though, that's a great idea." He smiled. "You always have great ideas."

"You're just one bloody suck up."

"You got that right." Giving me a kiss on the lips, he climbed on top of me. "I love you Arthur."

"And I love you, ya git." Kissing him back, I fall into the embrace of the one who made my life the way it was now. I will never complain, and neither will Artemis.

_"You've got to be kidding me."_ I groaned as his voice echoed in my head. Alfred gave me a look, but as I pointed to my head, he rolled his eyes. _"Such a sappy ending. Come on, lets go into some action. I'm bleeding bored."_

I ignored him and continued to kiss Alfred. _"Arthur, are you ignoring me?"_ Alfred's tongue soon asked for permission to enter my mouth, and I played hard to get. _"Really? You're giving me the cold shoulder?"_ He was soon able to swipe his tongue in my mouth, meddling with mine. _"Arthur!"_ The night became a great one like all the others. I'd never admit to Alfred that I enjoyed these nights with him, but I already guessed he knew.

* * *

><p>"Well if this isn't a fine ending? Sigh~. Really, there should be more action. Where is the crazy ass Russian when you need him?"<p>

"Some one call?" A childish chuckle came from behind Artemis as the Russian took form in front of him. "You missed me, da?" His purple eyes showed a red tint as he looked at the other. "Long time no see Artemis."

The curse smiled. "Ah, so you were a curse." He chuckled. "I had a feeling you were."

"Da, and I'm disappointed in Ivan." He frowned. "Forgetting everything, including myself." His smile came back. "But that won't last forever, da?"

Artemis hummed. "Are you thinking of invading your master once again?"

Winter looked at the other as he chuckled, pipe appearing in his hand. "What makes you think he was my master? I controlled him to the very end of his memories, and I still do."

"Not if I stop you first." Artemis took a stance as he summoned his bow and arrows. "I'll fight you if I have to."

"Oh?" The Russian chuckled again. "When did you join the other side, Artemis?" The other shrugged. "Well, if you want to fight," his eyes turned red, "then we'll fight, da?"

Lunging forward, the two curses stared their battle, one that will last some years. The years might be long, could be short, or for eternity. They will never know who will win, but they do know, if they do, another King might fall from his thrown.

_The End~_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Ha, one story done, more to finish! ;^; I'm sad though! This was one of my favorite stories to continue. It was also my first UsUk story. -le sigh-

I want to thank all of those who had Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed. All of those kept me going and I just loved seeing what you thought. Though this is done, I hope that you all won't just stop at this story; I hope you read all my other ones and review them with your thoughts.

Also, this story isn't beta-ed, like my others, but I hope it was great and not sappy. ^^;

**Ciao: **I hope you all enjoyed the ending! I really appreciate all of you reading to the last chapter! Thank you, loves! R&R.


End file.
